Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by prongsjr
Summary: Harry is kidnap, but not by Voldemort. Story is filled with serects, voldemort, mystery, order of the phoenix and romance.
1. Harry disappears

* Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix *  
  
  
  
  
  
I own nothing!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
  
  
In the littlest room of the number four Privet Drive a boy called Harry Potter laid on his bed, School had just ended for Harry's fourth year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a year that Harry wished had never happened. It was just not that long ago few months to be exact that Harry witness the rebirth of the most feared, murderous man known in the wizardry world, Lord Voldemort.  
  
He had witness Cedric Diggory a school mate and one Hogwarts School Champions die because he had made him take the triwizard cup with him." Kill the spare" still ran through his thoughts as well as the images of Lord Voldemort rising slowing from inside the cauldron. He didn't tell Albus Dumbledore, Sirius or his friends that the images of that terrible day still haunted him, even though they probably knew.  
  
It was 7:30p.m at night, and Harry was starving, just waiting to his relatives to go to sleep so he could nick some food, this was because of what happen earlier on in the car coming back to the Dursleys, could remember it exactly just as if it had just happened.  
  
As his Uncle pulled the car into the drive way he turned in his seat and face Harry,  
  
"As punishment for your good for nothing freak, headmaster from that freak show of a school sent us a letter by an owl and you know we want nothing to do with YOUR kind so you will not be having dinner, SO STARVE!!!!!!!!" at that time Harry had to keep his mouth shut or else he would of gotten locked up or no food for several days. His Uncle who face was red from anger was not something to mess with.  
  
So he just waited until it was safe to nick some food.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
At the same time a couple streets away not that far away an old lady by the name of Mrs Figg that was obsess with cats was having tea with a man who wore half-moon glasses and a very long silver hair, beard and moustache.  
  
" I trust that Sirius has already visited Arabella and told you about Voldemort rebirth" said Dumbledore, while Mrs Figg flinched at the name voldemort.  
  
"Yes he came around about a week ago and explain everything to me, which took a while because I thought he was a killer and naturally I tried to stun him." Dumbledore just let out a soft laugh "But after he explained he left before I could even show him my pictures of my beautiful cats, I was very disappointed" said Mrs Figg sighed.  
  
"Ah, well Sirius was very busy and had to visited the rest of the Order. But I'm sure next time he is here I'm sure he'll love to see the pictures ..........."  
  
Before Dumbledore could finish blinding blue, white, red and gold light filled the room and the ground started to shake.  
  
"What on earth is going on?" Arabella yelled. Dumbledore just ignore the old lady and ran over to the window.  
  
"I don't know but the light is outside too and it seems to be moving north" yelled back Dumbledore as Arabella figg looked out the window too.  
  
"We better call the ministry of........... OH NO IT'S HEADING TO HARRY HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Arabella. Dumbledore just looked at her in horror before both of them ran out the door to number four Privet Drive. Lucky for them the light was moving slow but it was now only two houses away from the Dursleys house. Dumbledore and Arabella ran past the light to the house. "Alohomora!"Screamed Dumbledore.  
  
They both bolted in and ran up the hallway to the kitchen, in there they found the dursleys sitting at the table half way through their dinner, when Petunia and Vernon saw the witch and wizard holding their wands high they both paled as white as ghosts, then Petunia fainted and fell to the floor, while their killer-whale son Dudley clamped one fat hand on this butt and the other on his mouth.  
  
"Where's Harry?!?!!" screamed dumbledore at them. Vernon whispered carefully "B b b bedrrroom". After he spoke Arabella and dumbledore bolted up the stairs to the only room that had a light on but the ground started shaking. They ran into the bedroom that know contain the blinding blue, silver, red and gold light. In the middle of the room they found Harry just standing there in shock. "Harry" sighed dumbledore "quickly lets get you out here," said Arabella. But before anything else could happen the light went into Harry who gasped and some light also went into all his belongings and then *pop* Harry and his belongings disappeared and the ground stopped shaking.  
  
"HARRY?!?!?!?!!?!?" screamed Dumbledore and Arabella in unison.  
  
A few seconds past where the witch and wizard just stood there looking at the spot where Harry once was. Then Arabella turned slowly to Dumbledore who was still standing there in shock. "What happen?" she spoke slowly as Dumbledore looked into her eyes still in starting to recover from the shock. "I don't know but it has nothing to do with Voldemort" Dumbledore replied just as slow as Arabella.  
  
At the word Voldemort she flinched. "But, but how do you know and who else would take him?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at her for a few seconds like he was thinking for somehow to explain it. "Well if it was Voldemort" Arabella flinched again at the name but Dumbledore took no notice of it "Harry's scar would have been hurting but he show no sign of pain and the protection for Harry would of showed any evil force or being. But now I have to wonder who else would kidnap Harry who was not evil."  
  
"We better called the ministry of Magic to fix the area up and report Harry missing Albus."  
  
  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Well that's chapter one!!!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
So yup! 


	2. the truth

I own nothing. All the characters belongs to JKRowling, k!  
  
*Thanks to the people who review my story, I'll double-check my spelling this time, I read my story again and I agree with you Aishe, sorry bout the spelling! Thanks Dark defeater for your review and I'm also waiting for your update on ya story "The Heir". And Amanda and Silverkitten, sorry but you'll just have wait see who `kidnap' Harry. *  
  
Chapter 2  
  
**************************************************************  
  
*Pop* Harry appeared in this strange forest surrounded everywhere by a light mist but it wasn't like a fog at all, in the distance there was a small wooden cabin but that was it. Harry looked around, the forest looked like no place on Earth, the sky was a light baby blue but he could not see any sun shining or a single cloud, as he looked closer to the sky, his eyes widened `I must be imagining things where on earth is the sun?!?!?!? How can it be so bloody sunny then?!?!?' Just then the blinding blue, silver, red and gold light (god, it's annoying saying all those colors and in the same order) that had had disappeared into him suddenly burst quickly out of him, the sensation felt totally opposite to when it had enter him, it was too much to take, it felt like a tiny dose of the cruciatus curse. His knees buckled, he was on the ground but then the pain suddenly stopped as quickly as it had came.  
  
"Sorry about all that but it was the only way we could get you."   
  
Harry looked up and he saw a middle-aged man that had crystal blue eyes under his glasses and long raven black hair and he was wearing green robes. His faced looked worried but also at the same time relieved. The man extended his hand to help Harry up, which Harry took even though he was lost in his own thoughts.  
  
`Maybe this man can tell me where I am, he doesn't seem evil, but kind. WHAT AM I THINKING?!?!?!? This man or what ever he is just stole me from the Dursleys in front of Dumbledore and wasn't that Mrs figg with him? Hang on she must really be Arabella figg that Dumbledore mentioned last year. How come Mrs Figg didn't tell she was a witch? Oh, no they're both going to have freak out, I gotta get back there!'  
  
Harry managed to pull himself out of his thoughts. He looked the man in the eye and asked, "Where on Earth am I and who the hell are you?" Harry felt there was no reason to be polite, who ever it was just kidnapped him. The strange man was still looking into Harry's eyes.  
  
"Well actually you are not on Earth in a way, more like a different dimension or a better way of describing is it is another small tiny world living within your world but being not notice and time is very different. And to the second part of your question (oh you don't know how attempting it is just to end the chapter here!) I'm Godric Gryffindor and this lady over here on the left is Rowena Ravenclaw and the other lady on the right in Helga Hufflepuff." Said Godric.  
  
Harry stood there in total shock, that wasn't the answers he was expecting to hear. He looked behind Godric, and there were two middle-aged women, somehow he hadn't seen them beforehand.  
  
The one on the left that was Rowena, she had Dark brown hair tied up in ponytail that looked that if it wasn't tied up it would as messy as his own hair. Rowena had brown eyes and was wearing dark blue robes with many necklaces and rings. The other lady on the right who was Helga was wearing black robes but with bright purple high-heel shoes, she had blonde hair and blue/brown eyes.  
  
`I better say something this is too weird.' Harry thought.  
  
"H-Hello, I'm Harry, a-are you all really who y-you say you are?" Harry stuttered.   
  
Rowena walked up to Harry and put her hands on his shoulders. "Nice to meet you, finally. Yes we are really who say we are, you see in this world we three created there are no living or is there non-living, like there is in your world. Here we live like you do in your world but if we went to your world we would just exist as spirits" Helga butted in before Rowena could finish.  
  
"Rowena we have more important thing to tell him than you giving him a snore-a-thon lecture!" said Helga as she walked closer to Rowena, Godric and Harry with her hands on her hips.  
  
"O.k. Helga, Harry your going to have to stay with us for a while, we need to train and teach you for what is going to come. We gather your possessions before we took you, I hope you don't mind?" Rowena asked kindly with her hands still on Harry's shoulders. Harry looked at her than at Helga and Godric.  
  
"Train me, why?" Harry asked. Rowena frowned and took her hands off Harry's shoulders and shot a looked at Godric, who looked at her than to Harry and cleared his throat, "Harry, ah well see I accidentally forgot to tell you that your mine and Rowena's heir." Godric puffed out his chest and smiled proudly at Harry " So that means you are the heir to Gryffindor and the heir to Ravenclaw."  
  
~*~  
  
O.k. people that's the ended of this chapter so  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Training, birthdays and Hermione?!?

I own nothing!!!!!!! Except that little world in my last chapter!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Harry just stood there in shock looking at them, `Me, the last remaining Heir of Gryffindor and Rawenclaw? I suppose it makes sense, it would explain why Voldemort was after me, and how I managed to pull the Gryffindor sword out of the sorting hat. But if I was the Heir of Ravenclaw how come the sorting hat didn't mention putting me in Ravenclaw, and how come I don't get excellent marks in school, isn't Ravenclaw's smart people?' Harry pulled himself out of his thoughts.  
  
"How can I be your heir Rowena? I mean, I'm not that smart and the sorting hat never mention Ravenclaw." Harry looked up at Rowena, to see her smiling at him.  
  
" Ah, your never beat around the bush Harry, just like your Father. Anyway when you were younger, your father and Great Grand-father decided that it would be wise to hide your abilities of my side so that it was not attract too much attention. They did this when you were only two months old, your mother never knew that you also were my heir too, she only knew about your father and Great Grand-father (Hint, Hint! Guess who!) being the last Gryffindor heirs. She had not a clue that the three of you were also the last remaining heirs of Ravenclaw. They were planning to tell you when you were older but you know what happen." Said Rowena sadly.  
  
"Anyway, Rowena, Godric and me have already unhidden you abilities. So we have got some teaching and training to do! And by the time we're through with you, you'll be able to control the elements with ease, and know all there is to know about magic and be able to perform magic without a wand, so lets get cracking " said Helga happily.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
As the weeks past on after studying, practicing and training. Harry soon forgot about how the people in the outside world (well the wizarding world) were coping and reacting to him being `missing' and started fully enjoying himself. For once his life he felt fully loved, it was a wonderful feeling Helga, Rowena and Godric all deeply cared and loved him, it was like having a family, something that he had taken from him when he was younger (Don't worry people I'm not going to go into one of those long stories of his past life which we all know about!).  
  
He even started to forget what day of the week it was in the outside world, he had been told that the time in this world compare to Earth was faster, so in this world he would be staying for around 16 weeks but on earth it would only be around 7 weeks. It was planned that Harry would go back 3 days before school started so that he could visited Diagon Alley and buy his school books and stuff.  
  
One morning Harry woke up in his small but yet very comfortable bedroom, in the cabin he saw on the first day he arrived here. He pulled the sheets off him and with his mind *gasp! Wandless magic* put on his glasses. As he got out of bed he heard whispering outside his door and people walking very fast around the room outside.  
  
Harry thought it wasn't strange, it probably was Helga doing something stupid that would annoy Rowena, seriously those two acted like two little fighting sisters. Although their arguing brought entertainment, well Godric and Harry thought it was the best source there was of entertainment, so naturally they both always made sure that they were present when both women started arguing. Rowena's and Helga's personalities were way different to each other; Rowena was kind of like Professor McGonagall, where Helga was like Parvati Patil, except Helga didn't giggle all the time.  
  
Harry got changed quickly as he didn't want to miss the argument between the two. He opened the door expecting to see a massive argument but instead the room was covered in banners that said `Happy Birthday' and `Happy 15^th'. The table in the middle of the room was covered in presents, there had to be at least eleven there, all wrapped in shiny paper.  
  
`Is all for me?' Harry thought.  
  
"Happy Birthday Harry" said Rowena, Helga and Godric at the same. Harry turned around to the Kitchen door and there was Rowena, Helga and Godric walking to over to him. "Happy 15^th Harry" said Helga as she hugged and kissed him on the cheek as she stepped back Rowena hugged and kissed him on the cheek, while Godric ruffed his hair, "Happy Birthday" said Rowena and Godric in unison.  
  
"Thanks" said Harry.  
  
Harry and R.R, G.G AND H,H (Sorry but it takes too much time to write all their names!) spent the rest of the day relaxing instead of the usual training and learning they made Harry do. Out of the presents Harry got some runes, a dream book, tarot cards and a little book explaining how to use them by Helga. From Rowena he got a diary, a cake she made herself and a photograph of all four of them, it showed Godric and Harry sitting by the fire while Rowena and Helga were yelling at each other and a spell she did on Harry, that made him able to see normally, so he didn't need his glasses anymore.  
  
And from Godric he got a small silver blade with red and gold gems at the handle, a necklace that had a gold phoenix on a leather chain, which Harry put on as soon as he got it, and a packet of bird treats. The last present was far the best, it was from all of them, it was a gold phoenix!! Harry named her lily after his mother.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
The weeks past by so quickly, that it was now the day Harry had to go back to his world, and get ready for his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
`I wonder if voldemort has attack anybody yet, or if the Ministry of Magic is still covering his rebirth up, I wonder how I'm going to tell everyone I'm back without panicking them.' Harry thought as he magic his trunk and Hedwig and Lily in their cage to the family room in the cabin. Just then H.H, R.R AND G.G walked into the room. "Are you ready Harry" asked Godric. Harry nodded.  
  
"Take care"   
  
"Look after yourself, o.k. Harry" said Helga and Rowena as they hugged him.  
  
"You too, will I see you guys again?"  
  
"Not too soon, but we will meet again" said Godric as he ruffed his hair.  
  
"Harry, can you please not tell anyone about this place, no matter who they are. Because if people knew, many would try to come here, o.k" said Rowena  
  
"O.k, but how do I leave here?" Said Harry `I hope I don't have that light stuff go into me again that was awful' Harry thought.  
  
"Luckily, you can just apparate from here, you can exit this world by apparating, but entering, well you know how that's done." Said Godric.  
  
"O.k. thanks for everything, bye!" said Harry. He shrunk his trunk and put it in his pocket and picked up the cage containing Hedwig and Lily and apparated to Diagon Alley.  
  
The feeling was completely different to when using floo powder, it was relaxing and in only a few seconds he was outside Gringotts bank.  
  
Harry looked around, everything seemed o.k. People were walking around shopping, but the normal loud noise wasn't there anymore instead people were whispering and being very cautious of each other, but still the place was packed. ` Well I guess the Ministry of Magic finally admitted to Voldemort being back.' Thought Harry. Harry pulled his hood over his head, so people would not notice him.  
  
Harry got some money from his vault and headed to Flourish and Blotts, in there he saw some students from Hogwarts buying their books, he saw Neville Longbottom and his grandmother in there too, he used his mind to get the fifth years list off him, because he was in another ` world' he hadn't gotten his list. He felt guilty about stealing his list but hopefully Neville would have more than one copy, considering that had a habit of forgetting things. He looked at the list.  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin, first class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr. Longbottom,  
  
Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross Station, platform 9 , at eleven o'clock. As due to recent events aurors will be on the platform and on the train.  
  
Hogsmeade visits will still be allowed on certain weekends.  
  
A list of books for next year is enclosed.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Professor M. McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
`Recent events aurors will be on the platform and on the train.' ran through his head `I wonder what's happen?'  
  
Harry turned to the next page and there was a list of books he needed. He quickly bought his goods and headed to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, as his school clothes were too small now. During his stay with H.H, R.R AND G.G he had gotten taller then before, he was now 5'9", his sparkling emerald green eyes were greener than ever and he was no longer pale and skinny, his skin was tanned and he now had was muscles.  
  
Just he was about to walk in a picture on the window caught his eye.  
  
He stopped and walked over to the picture. It was him, the picture was from last year during the photo shoot for the Triwizard competition and below it said  
  
Missing: Harry Potter  
  
Reward: 100, 000 Galleons if found.  
  
Has Green eyes, black hair and around 5'2".  
  
Also has a lighting blot scar above his right eye and has a scar on his right arm.  
  
If seen report immediately.  
  
Harry stood there is shock, 100, 000 galleons if someone found HIM.  
  
"Wow" Is all Harry could say. `Well there got their descriptions wrong, but people would still recognize me, I better change my self a bit.' Harry thought.  
  
He pulled his wand out of his pocket and said a few spells he had learnt at the other `world'. He changed is eyes to blue as Dumbledore, hid his scars and changed his hair color to a tamer light brown. He didn't change his skin and height as he felt it wasn't necessary, he also changed Lily and Hedwig to little owls that looked like Ron's owl `Pig'. He put his wand back in his pocket and enter the shop.  
  
"Hello dear, Hogwarts?" asked Madam Malkin  
  
"Y-yes" stuttered Harry `God, I hope she won't see through this disguise!' he thought.  
  
"Come this way dear, we have another girl fitted up just now"  
  
Madam Milkin lead Harry to the back where another lady was fitting a girl.  
  
But it just wasn't any girl it was Hermione!  
  
That's this Chapter!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I made it longer than usual, so yup!!!!!!!  
  
Please Review!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks! 


	4. Hermione finds harry so does Remus.

1 Chapter 4  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Harry smiled weakly 'Oh shit, I'm in trouble!!! It just had to be Hermione, out of the girls at Hogwarts it just had to be her, I'm in deep shit!' thought Harry.  
  
Harry stood on the other stool next to her while Madam Milkin started to pin up long black robes on him. Hermione looked like she had grown a bit and her hair was a little tamer. But that was it.  
  
"Hello, I'm Hermione."  
  
"Hi"  
  
"So, you must go to Hogwarts too, what house are you in? I'm a 5th year Gryffindor"  
  
"Ah, well I'm in 'lets see um, not Slytherin they're awful, not Hufflepuff they're duffers, not Gryffindor she almost knows everybody there, so that leaves Ravenclaw' Ravenclaw a 6th year."  
  
'I hope I do look old enough' thought Harry  
  
"Ravenclaw, you must be very smart. What's your name anyway?"  
  
"I'm not that smart, and my name is, um, James"  
  
'Bravo Harry, I had to say my fathers name I should of just said Harry' Harry scolded to himself.  
  
"Oh, so have you read Hogwarts: a History? That's a silly question you're in Ravenclaw of course you have! Anyway do you remember when that girl, what was her name? Alex that right! Got 19 O.W.L's, that is so mad don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah um, I was surprised when I read that myself."  
  
'Boring!!!!!' thought Harry  
  
Meanwhile Hermione was thinking herself, 'I knew it! This guy James fraud, there was no girl called Alex in Hogwarts: a history and plus Ravenclaws are known to be bookworms, what's this guy hiding and why does he looks so tense?'  
  
"So where are your parents?"  
  
"There um, shopping for my, um other school stuff. Where's yours?"  
  
"At home, they will be picking me up later"  
  
1.1 "O.k., dears that's it, your both finished" said Madam Milkin  
  
Harry/James and Hermione both paid for their clothes and left the shop.  
  
"Well see you later, Hermione!"Said Harry/James as he turn left going in the opposite direction to Hermione  
  
1.1.1 "Um, Bye"  
  
She couldn't place her finger on it, something about James was so familiar and plus she knew he was hiding something, and then it clicked. Could James be really Harry, it explain why he looked so tense around her, and wait a minute wasn't James Harrys fathers name?  
  
She spun around and ran back after him, she saw his back in the crowd and she knew she would never be able to reach him with the street so packed, "HARRY!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
As she yelled the Alley way that was filled with people stop walking and starting whispering:  
  
"Did she just scream out Harry?"  
  
"Is the Harry Potter here?"  
  
"Where is he, I could use 100,000 Galleons"  
  
Harry spun around and looked at her, 'Oh, shit! Now the whole street knows I'm here!' he thought.  
  
Hermione just ignored the whispering and ran through the crowd towards Harry still keeping eye contact with him, she didn't want to lose him again.  
  
"Where have you been and why are you wearing a disguise? Everybody has been so worried!" With that she burst into tears and hugged him. Harry patted her back and looked up and realized people were looking at strangely with smirks like they had just won the jackpot. Then he remembered the reward for him.  
  
"Shhh, it's okay. We have better get out of here." Said Harry.  
  
Hermione looked up and then looked at the crowd now getting closer to them.  
  
"Hermione where's your house?" Harry asked urgently.  
  
"45 Briddon place, why?"  
  
"Just hold on tight, o.k."  
  
Hermione didn't even get a chance to nod because in an instant she was standing with Harry in front of her house.  
  
"Are you o.k.?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, could you take off that disguise now, it feels weird."  
  
"Sure" Harry concentrated on his true image and suddenly felt his hair become messy again. He looked at Hermione who had her jaw wide open.  
  
"I do look like myself don't I?"  
  
Hermione shut her mouth. "Yes, but you have changed so much since I saw last year, and where is your glasses?"  
  
"Oh well you see I don't need them anymore."  
  
"That's great! Come on let's……" "Harry is that you?" Hermione was cut short by Remus Lupin standing in the driveway.  
  
"Hi Moony!" Said Harry as he ran up to him and gave him a hug.  
  
"Harry where on Earth have been?" said Moony as he returned the hug.  
  
"Oh, not earth really, so how are you and Padfoot?"  
  
"Fine, well I am now but Padfoot has been depressed ever since you disappeared, he's at Hogwarts now. I'm sorry Hermione but I have to take Harry now for safety reasons, see you in three days."  
  
"Well see you at school" said Harry as he gave her a quick hug.  
  
"See you soon"  
  
"Harry hold my hand and I'll apparate us both to Hogsmeade"  
  
"I can apparate by myself, meet you outside the Three Broomsticks! Bye!" and with that Harry disapparated.  
  
"Harry!?!?!?!?" and then Moony disapparated.  
  
Hermione just stood there for a while and then walked back to her house.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************  
  
  
  
Please Review!!!!!!  
  
Thanks 


	5. Padfoots shock and Great Grandfather rev...

Thank you so much for all the reviews!!!! Sorry it took so long for me to update but I had heaps of homework! And I was working on my other story!  
  
*Here is something to remember, in my 3rd chapter, I said Harry had a Great- Grandfather, it will be revealed either this chapter or the next one. Just thought you should know! (I haven't forgotten!)  
  
* The chapter contains- meeting Padfoot and Dumbledore. And Harry holding secrets.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
I own nothing!!!!!!! J.K Rowling does!!!!!!!!  
  
**************************************************************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Pop* Moony appeared outside The Three BroomSticks, he quickly glanced around the crowd for Harry. Moony spotted him, he was standing outside the Bar with his head down, so no one would recognize him. He sighed with relief, he was afraid he would loose him again when he Disapparated, that was another thing, where the heck did he learn how to apparate? He quickly walked over to him and smirked,  
  
"You know the ground isn't that fascinating." Harry looked up and smiled  
  
  
  
"I know that, I just didn't want people to see me, with the reward and everything. So are we going walk to Hogwarts?"  
  
  
  
"Of course! How else to you expect to get there."  
  
They started walking towards the castle.  
  
"Moony I've got a question to ask, how did you know I was at Hermiones house? Do you have radars on me or something?"  
  
Moony laughed softly,  
  
"Nope, we can only sense magic by a wand. The truth is, that I was Diagon Alley too and ears dropped about some girl with thick brown hair disappearing with some guy name Harry, so my thoughts came to the girl being Hermione and I thought I would just check it out."  
  
"Oh, o.k"  
  
"You know, when we get to Hogwarts I can't wait to see Padfoots face when he see's you, it's going to be hilarious! He'll probably hug you to death when he sees you or faint of shock!!! You know, you've really grown and changed a lot in appearance since the last time I saw you, Padfoot is going to be shocked!  
  
And wait a minute, where are your glasses?"  
  
  
  
"Oh I don't need them anymore, a spell made my eyes normal. So, has Padfoot really been depressed while I've been gone?"  
  
The castle started coming into view, as they continued walking.  
  
"Yeah, we all have. We had no idea where you vanished to; it was kind of a relief that Voldemort had nothing to do with it. But still, everyone got depressed, even Albus Dumbledore, the usual sparkle in his eyes were gone. And Padfoot's been blaming himself for not being there for you. Him and myself have been trying to do everything to find you, Dumbledore had to actually take our wands away for a week, to make settle down.  
  
And the wizarding world had lost their Hero, that's you Harry" Harry cheeks turn red at this. "And plus after all the events that has taken place these past few weeks, the people didn't know who to count or have faith on"  
  
"What events? What has happened?"  
  
  
  
"Well, Voldemort has attack and killed people in the wizarding world and the muggle world. It's been awful, Darkmarks over houses and even a few villages been completely destroyed. The Ministry of Magic has omitted to Voldemorts rebirth and has had a pretty dam hard time keeping the truth away from all the muggles. And anyway I've been wanting to ask, where did you go and how did learn to apparate?"  
  
"Um, look" He pointed to the castle that was footsteps away "we're here, come on!" With that Harry race into the castle.  
  
"Hey! You didn't answer my question!" Moony yelled behind him.  
  
~*~  
  
He ran quickly into the castle not bothering to see which way he was running,  
  
"Oopfff!" He ran into something and fell to the ground.  
  
He rubbed his back and looked up, he didn't just run into something, he ran into someone, Sirius.  
  
Sirius just stared at him, eyes while open and jaw dropped. Harry stared at him, still on the ground not sure what to, either hug him or call a doctor, he look like he was ready to black out from shock.  
  
  
  
"H-H-Harry is, is that you?" Eyes still wide open, but jaw shut. Harry smiled at him.  
  
  
  
"Hi Padfoot, are you o.k?"  
  
  
  
"Harry!" Padfoot kneeled down and hugged him. Mumbling things like,  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"I've been so worried."  
  
"Don't ever disappear again."  
  
  
  
Harry felt his oxygen being cut short and was finding it very hard to breath from being hugged. Luckily Harry was rescued by a smirking Moony,  
  
"A, Padfoot, I think you're choking him." Padfoot looked at Moony, though still hugging Harry. Then he looked at Harry, he quickly released Harry from his hug and helped Harry up. "Sorry Harry"  
  
"It's o.k" Padfoot smiled. Moony on the other hand looked like he was going to burst.  
  
"Ah, the face you pulled was hilarious! Your face, Padfoot was priceless!" Padfoots smile turn into a frown.  
  
"Oh shut up you git! And why are you so calm?"  
  
"I've already gone through my shock ages ago, but compare to you, I kept my calm. You know you looked like a goose who sat a on a tack, with that face! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"  
  
"Oh, shut up Moony! Harry where are your glasses?"  
  
"A spell made my eyes normal"  
  
"O-kay, well we better out go see Dumbledore now." Padfoot led Harry and Moony to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Come in" they heard Dumbledore's voice behind the door. Padfoot, Moony and Harry walked in.  
  
Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk; true to Moonys word his eyes had lost their sparkle.  
  
  
  
"What brings the pleasure in you two-" He suddenly stopped as he caught sight of Harry standing behind Padfoot.  
  
"Harry, Harry is that you?"  
  
Dumbledore rose from his chair and quickly walked over over to three of them.  
  
"Hello sir."  
  
Dumnbledore's sparkle instantly return and he smiled at Harry; then looked at Moony and Padfoot.  
  
"How did you find him?"  
  
Padfoot and Harry sat down on the couch, while Moony explained to Dumbledore how he found him and what had happen until they reach his office.  
  
Dumbledore sat back down at his desk and Moony sat in a chair opposite him. Moony look up at Harry,  
  
"Hey, Harry you never answered my question, where have you been and how did you learn to apparate?"  
  
Harry realized all three eyes were staring at him waiting for an answer, but he remember the promise he had made to Godric, Helga and Rowena, not to tell a soul where he had been.  
  
"Ah, well I've been in this forest the whole time and learnt and practiced magic" Half true, he had been in a forest and had learnt magic.  
  
"What did you learn and who taught you?" asked Dumbledore, still smiling as from the relief Harry was back.  
  
"Just some advance magic, that's it and um I can't say who taught me, I've promised not to tell a soul." Harry looked down at the ground as he spoke, he didn't want anyone yet to know of the other things he had learnt. Plus he knew he was going try to be force to tell, everything.  
  
"Thank you Harry, you can now go to your dormitory and get some rest, you look it bit tired. The password is Feather." said Dumbledore  
  
Harry was surprised; he didn't have to explain anything.  
  
"Thank you sir"  
  
He quickly got up and left the office to the Gryffindor boy's dormitory, where he unpacked his stuff and fell quickly asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
The Three men stayed in the office.  
  
  
  
"Why didn't he tell us, sir?" Padfoot asked.  
  
  
  
"Time will tell, but I think it's nothing to worry about." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"But I still want to know where he has been and what he has learned, not just about magic, if he knows about his past." sighed Moony.  
  
"I think when he is already he will speak, but don't ask him any questions about it or he might never say. But I must say it's great to have my Great- Grandson back again, I was beginning to think we had actually lost him forever." Said Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Please review!!!!!!!!  
  
Sorry the chapter didn't really get anywhere but the next chapter will have a prank on Snape! I can promise you that!  
  
For a vote: when Harry finds out about his Great- Grandfather should he be  
  
Upset, about being lied to and about living with the Dursleys.  
  
Accept it, and have fun with him.  
  
Find out by himself, and be happy about it.  
  
Or never be told.  
  
So yup! 


	6. Pranks and paybacks

Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!!  
  
Answers to some questions:  
  
*It will probably be H/Hr and R/L, there is NO BLOODY WAY IT'S GOING TO BE H/G So people like those stories, well sorry it isn't going to be one!  
  
Thanks for answering my question!  
  
This chapter will be longer than usual, Hooray!!  
  
It's got pranks, meeting with Firenze and Harry keeping secrets  
  
  
  
**************************************************************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Harry could hear sniggering near his bed but just ignored it, as he was still half asleep. The sniggering started to get louder and snorts from somewhere were now being made.  
  
He lifted his head to tell who ever was laughing to 'shut it' so he could go back to sleep.  
  
He looked up, there was Remus and Sirius at the end of his bed, wands raised to the ceiling and the biggest smirks on their faces he had ever seen.  
  
He glanced at their wands and looked at the ceiling, right above him were a stack of water bombs and feathers flying above him, he glanced at Remus and Sirius who's smirks were larger then before,  
  
"Don't you-" before he could finish the water and feathers came tumbling down on him, He looked at himself, soaked and covered in feathers. Remus and Sirius burst out laughing, then Sirius knee's buckled and he fell to the ground, though still laughing.  
  
"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH!!!!!" Harry jumped out of his bed, and made a run for them, with feathers trailing behind. But before he could reach them, Remus pulled out his wand,  
  
"Petrificus Totalust" Harry's arms snapped to his sides and his legs sprang together. And he fell to the floor. Remus helped Sirius off the floor after at least 6 minutes of laughing at him. They both walked to him, still with their smirks on their faces. Harry was giving them the best evil eyes he could give, while his face started to go red from anger.  
  
  
  
"You know Harry, you look quite like a over grown chicken, with the feathers and all. I say that was a brilliant prank, huh Moony"  
  
  
  
"Defiantly, but I reckon we better be out of the room when we take the spell off, he looks ready to kill." Said Remus.  
  
  
  
"Fine, but I have one last finishing task to do," with that he pull out his wand and murmured a spell, and instantly Harry felt and saw a little pink bow tie appear around his neck, Harry now felt that his head was going to explode any minute from anger.  
  
After Remus congratulated Sirius on his idea. Remus and Sirius walked to the door,  
  
"Good Morning Harry! Bye" With that Sirius ran down the stairs  
  
  
  
"Yeah Bye Harry" With that Remus removed the spell and also ran down the stairs laughing.  
  
  
  
Harry quickly stood up, grabbed his wand and glasses and ran down the stairs to the empty Gryffindor common room and out the Portrait,  
  
"Excuse me young man, but I think you should change before you go outside. Unless of course you like being wet and having feathers on you." Said a ladys voice.  
  
Harry turned around and the fat lady was looking at him strangely.  
  
He had forgotten to change in the rush. He quickly pictured himself in his dry dark green robes with no feathers.  
  
*Pop*  
  
He was wearing his robes,  
  
"Thanks" He turned around and was interrupted again by the fat lady,  
  
"Um, sorry for keeping you but I don't think that a pink bow tie goes with that outfit of yours."  
  
Harry looked at her than at his neck, the bow tie was still there. He quickly pulled it off.  
  
  
  
"Um, thanks, again"  
  
  
  
"Not problem young man."  
  
  
  
Harry started running around the castle trying to find his 'Lovely' Godfather and his dad's best friend Remus, to get pay back. But after two hours of searching he couldn't find them anywhere, then he remembered the perfect source of finding someone in the castle.  
  
The Marauders Map.  
  
  
  
"Accio Marauders Map"  
  
  
  
The map flew into his hands. He tapped his wand on the map.  
  
"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good"  
  
The map showed him, Padfoot and Moony both hiding in the top of the north tower; Harry smiled thinking only one word,  
  
  
  
'Revenge'  
  
  
  
But before he put the map away a fast moving dot caught his eye, it was Firenze, the centaur he had met in his first year. The dot was moving on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Wondering what he could be up to he headed to the edge of the forest.  
  
  
  
"Firenze where are you?"  
  
  
  
"Harry Potter?" Harry heard hoofs coming to him, than the centaur Firenze appeared out of the bushes. Firenze looked the same as he had when he saw him in his first year,  
  
"Hi, what are you doing on the outskirts of the forest?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm looking for one you, to tell of what I have heard. Mr. Potter if I am not mistaken aren't you supposed to have been kidnapped?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, but Dumbledore knows I'm back and so do two other pranking idiots. So what did you want to tell?"  
  
  
  
"Well the planets are foretelling path with two choices will be made, that is all the stars are telling me. I do not know anything else, I'm am disappointed to say."  
  
  
  
"Um, thanks"  
  
  
  
"Well I must go now, and it would be safer for you to be in the castle, Good bye Mr. Potter"  
  
  
  
With that he left back into the forest.  
  
Harry stood there thinking 'a path with two choices will be made.' He shook his thoughts away and pulled out the map again. Moony and Padfoot were now in the library, putting the map away, he transformed into a lion (Sorry I forgot to add in the past chapter that he also learnt to being an Animagus, his transformation is a lion, Go Gryffindor!) And sprinted to the library.  
  
  
  
He found Remus and Sirius hidden between some bookshelves laughing at a book, both were reading. Harry moved a little to the left to see the title of the book, on the front cover it said 'Hogwarts Craziest Headmasters and Teachers'.  
  
Harry wondered if Dumbledore himself had a whole chapter in there, or if any headmaster was crazier than Dumbledore.  
  
A prank suddenly formed in his head and an evil smirk appeared on his face, and his face showed one emotion, revenge.  
  
He concentrated on the bookshelf nearest to Sirius,  
  
  
  
  
  
BANG!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
The books that once one the shelf closest to Sirius came crashing down on him. There had to be at least 200 books.  
  
"Ouch, what the?"  
  
  
  
" Looks like the books don't like you, Padfoot. Haha!!!"  
  
  
  
"O shut up! Ouch!!!!" A big thick book landed on his head.  
  
  
  
"Those… books… really… don't… like… you? Do …they?" Moony said in-between laughs.  
  
  
  
"I'll curse you if you keep laughing, wait that couldn't have been an accident, do think Harry found us?"  
  
  
  
Remus stopped laughing and went dead serious.  
  
"No, it had to be Peeves or something. If it was Harry than I would have gotten hit too."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right, I got dead scared for a moment. Maybe we should find him or something it's been over two and half hours since we last saw him."  
  
  
  
"Okay, your right Albus is going to be mad enough as it is when he finds we left Harry alone for over two hours."  
  
Remus and Sirius started to walk to the library door but of course Harry still hadn't gotten revenge on Moony yet.  
  
About 400 books came flying towards adults, which they both saw with wide eyes.  
  
"Oh shit!"  
  
"I think it was Harry"  
  
The books began to whack them, though still flying in the air. Harry was only just able to control his laughter.  
  
Harry got an idea, like Sirius had said he had the 'perfect finishing task'  
  
He raised both his hands,  
  
"Accio two ink bottles "  
  
A two bottles of ink came flying to his hands. Quickly he took the lids off and levitated them above Sirius and Remus and turned them upside down,  
  
  
  
SPLAT!  
  
  
  
Remus and Padfoot were now covered in ink. Harry couldn't hold back his laughter anymore and burst out laughing.  
  
"WE CAN HEAR YOU HARRY, NOW IT'S PAY BACK!" Both of them yelled out.  
  
Harry stopped laughing and ran, the books whacking Remus and Sirius fell to the ground. Harry started running past the maze of bookshelves trying to escape them, he could hear their feet behind him. He found the exit and started to run for it, but a big black dog knock him to the ground, and Remus appeared at his side. Both Remus and the dog smirked, though covered in ink.  
  
Remus walked around them, padfoot was still on him.  
  
"How to get Harry?" said Remus.  
  
  
  
"Well your not going to get him with Mr. Black on him, are you?"  
  
Remus, Harry and padfoot looked to the door. There was Professor Dumbledore standing in the doorway, with a small frown on his face.  
  
Sirius hopped off Harry and transformed back to normal,  
  
"Sorry sir." Remus and Sirius said unison  
  
  
  
"I don't think you be apologizing to me, but young Harry over here." with that he walked over to Harry and Helped him up.  
  
1 "Thank you professor"  
  
2 "Sorry Harry"  
  
"Yeah, sorry about the pink bow tie too."  
  
Dumbledore looked at Sirius then to Harry with a puzzled look,  
  
"Pink bow tie?" asked Dumbledore .  
  
Harry felt his face going red from embarrassment.  
  
"Um, this morning Padfoot and myself played a prank on Harry. Padfoot also put a pink bow tie on Harry. We hid from him, and he just got back at us. That's why we're both covered in ink" said Remus.  
  
Dumbledore frowned again and went serious,  
  
"So did you know where Harry has been since you both hid from him?"  
  
Remus and Padfoot looked at the ground, not meeting the headmaster's eyes  
  
"No sir"  
  
Dumbledores frown stayed on his face.  
  
"And exactly how long have you to left Harry alone for?"  
  
Remus and Sirius both looked at each other and looked down to the ground, like little kids being punished.  
  
  
  
"Over two Hours." Said Sirius.  
  
Harry saw Dumbledore face, it show fear and anger. Dumbldore turned facing Harry, with a smile instead of a frown.  
  
"Harry would you care to join me in a late Breakfast? I haven't had breakfast yet and I know you haven't ever so what do you say?"  
  
"Okay, are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I am! Come on!" Dumbledore extended his hand to Harry, which he took and led him out of the library.  
  
  
  
Remus and Padfoot both stood there,  
  
"I take it Albus is really angry at us." Said Remus  
  
"Yeah, come on. Lets make it up to Harry on his last Day before school starts."  
  
"What have you got in mind? It better not be a prank, because Albus would curse our backsides to the moon."  
  
Sirius waved his hands,  
  
"It not, don't worry!"  
  
**************************************************************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Sorry, I know I promise a prank on Snape this chapter but it fits into the next chapter much better! SORRY!!!  
  
  
  
^ ^  
  
----  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
So yup!!!! 


	7. Breakfast and voices

I own nothing!!!!!! J.k rowling does!!!!!!!!  
  
La la la la la !!!!!!  
  
  
  
Awaken Heir  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
**************************************************************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Dumbledore took Harry to the Great hall,  
  
"Since there is just us two, we'll sit at the end of the Gryffindor table. I don't know about you but I'm quite hungry!"  
  
Dumbledore sat down opposite Harry. Instantly the table was filled with plates of bacon, toast, eggs, cereal, chops and sausages etc, (I'm an Aussie! This is what I have for breakfast, YUM!).  
  
"Same, sir"  
  
"There is need no need to call me Sir. You can call me Albus, school hasn't started yet."  
  
"Um, okay si-Albus."  
  
Dumbledore smile grew, he wanted to have fun and get to really know Harry before he told him his Great Grandson the truth about his family Heritage. He wanted Harry to fully trust him with all his secrets and worries, instead of keeping everything in and hiding it with a brave face.  
  
"Come on lets dig in!"  
  
Harry and Albus started pigging out on the food, Albus got his fork and started to stuff as much food as possible on to it, he was just about to eat it, when he saw his Great Grandson face, Harry was staring at him with shock eyeing him and the folk he held, Albus smiled and ate all the food on the folk in one bite.  
  
"I told you I was hungry."  
  
Harry still a bit shocked though impressed, picked a hunk a bacon and sausage and ate it in one bite too, then smiled at Albus, showing he could eat that much too. Albus smile grew,  
  
"Try and beat this."  
  
Albus filled his goblet with pumpkin juice to the top and gulped in down in one sip. Harry smiled and also filled his goblet to the top and started to gulp it down,  
  
"BUTTER FINGERS!" Yelled Albus. Harry spat all his drink over his food from shock, not expecting an old man to yell out something stupid. He looked at Albus, who chuckled,  
  
"Sorry, I saw a muggle do that once. And I have been looking for the chance to do that to someone for years!"  
  
Harry wiped the spilt drink off him and chuckled with him, it was nice spending time with Dumbledore, like spending time with a grand parent. But that could never be.  
  
"So where were you while Remus and Sirius were hiding?"  
  
"Trying to find them, I also met Firenze the centaur too."  
  
Albus face went a bit serious  
  
"Firenze, were you in the forest?"  
  
"No, I was just on the outskirts. He told me that the planets are showing a path with two choices are going to be made, but that was it. Do you know what he is talking about?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid I don't know. But it's interesting. So what magic have you learnt?" casually asked Albus.  
  
"Um, just advance magic." said Harry, he wasn't ever going to break his promise. No matter how hard anybody tried. And he hated to think what people would say if they knew all the things he had learnt.  
  
  
  
"Like?"  
  
  
  
"Um, little more spells. Um, just advanced stuff." Harry looked down. 'Can't he just give up? I'm not going to tell!'  
  
  
  
Albus sighed getting Harry to tell where he had disappeared to and tell what he had learnt was going to be awfully hard and would take a long time, he guessed.  
  
Just then Fawkes and Lily flew into the Great Hall and flew back out again.  
  
Albus looked at the phoenix, eyes wide a little.  
  
"Um, Albus that phoenix is my new pet Lily."  
  
Albus looked at the beautiful phoenix,  
  
"Ah, lovely phoenix. Did you get her where you disappeared?"  
  
"Yeah, it was a birthday present."  
  
Albus was going to try to get some more information on where Harry had disappeared to when the last two marauders came in the great hall, ink free.  
  
  
  
"Um Albus, Moony and myself just want to apologize to the both of you again. And we wondering if we could take Harry now?" Sirius smiled, while Remus nodded.  
  
He didn't want to go yet, but he would never say no to Sirius spending time with his Godson, as Sirius was the closest thing to a father that Harry had.  
  
  
  
"Of course, I think we are both full from breakfast. I have some work to do before school starts and I must contact the Ministry of Magic to tell of Harry's return." With that he left the Great Hall for his office.  
  
  
  
"So what did you two chat about?" asked Remus.  
  
  
  
"Not much, but I didn't know that Dumbledore could eat that much!"  
  
  
  
"Ah things are not as they always seem, young man." Sirius said in an old wise man voice as he puffed out his chest. Remus and Harry just laughed at him.  
  
"Idiot" Remus mumbled to Harry. Luckily Sirius didn't hear. Harry got up and walked with Remus and Sirius out the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
"So what does my godson want to do?" asked Sirius.  
  
  
  
"Um, I don't know."  
  
  
  
"Well Sirius and myself could help you out with you homework. And I could give you pointers in D.A.D.A as I used to be the D.A.D.A teacher." Said Remus.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"One time this year when I can I'm going to give Mrs. Norris a bloody big kick-" Remus covered Sirius mouth with his hand,  
  
"No swearing!!!" Remus yelled at Sirius. Sirius pulled Remus hand off his face, and frowned at him.  
  
  
  
"I wasn't going to swear you git!!! I was going to say BUTT! And I would never swear in front of my godson anyway." Said Sirius. Remus and Sirius started arguing.  
  
Instead of trying two stop them Harry just walked off.  
  
Harry headed down to the lake, and sat down watching the movement of the water, it looked so calm and peaceful, the opposite to his own life. He sat there gazing at the water for a while.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ha---r---ry." a soft voice called out softly. Harry looked up and around,  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello?" he asked as he glanced around the surroundings.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ha---r------ry." the voice said again, but it was louder and seem to be coming from the Forbidden forest. He stood up,  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello? Who are you?" he asked to the voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I----ne—ed ----yo--ur-----hel-----p." said the soft voice.  
  
  
  
Harry walked to the edge of the forest,  
  
  
  
"Who are you?" he asked again.  
  
  
  
"Hel-----p." it answered again softly.  
  
  
  
Harry started to walk into the forest, curious to find out who it was and to help who ever was in trouble. He walked further into the forest, he looked back, the outline of Hogwarts could only just be seen.  
  
"Where are you?!??" he yelled out.  
  
  
  
"Ov----er-----------he----------re------- hel------------p." the voice was now only a whisper but it sounded really close.  
  
He started walking towards a large row of trees where the voice sounded like it came from. He walked up to the trees blocking his way to the voice, and raised his wand to cut a way through the trees, when the sound of at least three men laughing surrounding him broke out.  
  
One thought ran through his head,  
  
  
  
Death Eaters  
  
He was about to run back to the castle when someone grabbed him and threw him to the ground. Footsteps came from behind him. He tried to get up but someone pushed him back down and grabbed his wand.  
  
"LET GO OF HIM" someone screamed at who ever was holding him down.  
  
The sounds of curses were being yelled above him.  
  
"I think not." A cold voice said quietly but could be heard clearly. He tried to get up again, but who ever it was pushed him back down again. He was about to use his mind to get up when he heard the word,  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
  
  
And everything went black.  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
That's it for this chapter!!!!!!!!!!! You guys are going to kill me but at the last moment I decided to put this chapter in before the chapter when school starts ( that chapter included the prank on Snape). I thought it would be exciting to leave it on a cliffe!!!! So sorry I change it around again!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Or I'll take a loooonnggg time to update!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
So yup! 


	8. Pranks, fans and sorting ceremony

*Okay little teapot I can understand what you mean. But Harry is know for he curious personality and wanting to help those in need. And don't worry Harry will become powerful, I can promise you that!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!!  
  
I own nothing!!!! The really cool J.k. Rowling does!!!!!  
  
  
  
Pranks, fans and Sorting Ceremony  
  
1.1 Chapter 8  
  
*******************************************************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Harry was surround in total blackness; slowly a large Dark and evil looking hall came into focus.  
  
There were many people in black robes with masks covering their faces, in front of them all was a large throne which a man with Red dangerous eyes and skin whiter than bones sat, Voldemort.  
  
"So Harry Potter is back, but I am dissatisfied in you two, Malfoy, Avery." He looked at two Death eaters. "I sent you to find out information! Not to attack! Now because of your ignorance we have lost Nott. And the protection around Harry Potter will be increased! You will be punished."  
  
The death eaters flinched, knowing all to well what was to come.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
All the death eaters fell to the ground and some screamed from the intense pain.  
  
  
  
Harry sat up, hands both on his burning scar. Gasping desperately for air,  
  
"Harry! Take it easy!" He looked up, Sirius was standing next to him, with a look of worry on his face. Sirius gently pushed him back down, and handed him his glasses. Harry glanced around he was in the Hospital wing.  
  
"Sirius what happen? How did I get here?" he looked up to Sirius face.  
  
  
  
"You were attacked. Me and Moony heard you yelling from the forest, I ran to you while Moony got the Teachers. I was too late death eaters had already got you. We managed to stop them from taking you but it was close, I thought I had lost you. Nott had a portkey he was going to take you, but we managed to stop him. The others got away. But I was so scared, I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you." Sirius looked away so Harry wouldn't see the tears in his eyes.  
  
But Harry saw them, he sat up and hugged him; he had never ever really showed his emotions because of embarrassment and neglect from the Dursleys. But he loved Sirius like a father, and was never afraid to show his love to him.  
  
Sirius hugged him back,  
  
"Don't worry Sirius, I'm not ever going away."  
  
  
  
Sirius smiled, and ruff his hair.  
  
  
  
"Thanks. Did you just have a dream of Voldemort?"  
  
  
  
Harry told his dream to Sirius who said he would discuss it with Dumbledore.  
  
"Albus took Nott to the Ministry of Magic for questioning, we didn't add that you had almost been kidnapped, wait It's in the Daily Prophet" He picked up the newspaper and handed it to Harry on the Front page it had two large titles,  
  
**************THE BOY WHO LIVED BACK!!!!!*********  
  
The boy who lived, otherwise known as Harry Potter. The one and only that defeated You-Know-Who at the age of only one. Has Return! Indeed this is no lie, Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, Reported to The Minister of Magic Mr Fudge that Harry Potter has indeed returned, and was starting his fifth year at Hogwarts and Albus Dumbledore also told myself, Rita Skeeter the wonderful news. Our Triwizard Champion and our youngest seeker in a century is back!  
  
But one should ask, where has our hero been? Where did he disappear? And Why?  
  
Albus Dumbledore himself said he did not know that answer, so why is not Little Harry not saying? For one, this Reported wants to know.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
********* DEATH EATER CAUGHT!!!!!****************  
  
  
  
Just hours after Albus Dumbledore told the Ministry of Magic of Harry Potters joyful return, he returned again with a stunned Death Eater, we were not able to get much information, but we do know the death eaters last name which is Nott but that is all that we have been able to find out, we will keep you updated.  
  
  
  
"Thanks." He put the newspaper on his side table.  
  
  
  
Remus walked into the Wing, when he saw Harry was up he ran as fast as the speed of lighting to Harry and gave him a tight hug.  
  
"Thank god your okay. We were all so worried!"  
  
  
  
Harry smiled. Remus stood back up, looking as happy as ever.  
  
  
  
"Well I have good news, Albus has just assigned myself and Sirius, my dog Snuffles to guarding you and the students this year, so you'll be seeing us more often! Plus your going to be really excited about your DADA, I'll tell you one clue. You already know the person and don't worry the he is very qualified! Anyway you should get yourself ready, Albus has allowed you to visit the Sorting Ceremony, it's in one Hour."  
  
  
  
Harry's smiled faded,  
  
"ONE HOUR?"  
  
  
  
"Well you have been unconscious for over a day!" said Sirius with a smiled on his face, amused at his Godson's panic.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry, you'll be fine! Just as long as you take a potion that Madam Pomfrey will leave at your bedside table after the ceremony and you'll be fine!" said Remus.  
  
"Plus I've go an idea to make tomorrow a very happy and Gryffindor Day!" Sirius smiled mischievously, the famous marauder smile, this meant one thing,  
  
  
  
PRANK!!!  
  
  
  
"Padfoot you promise me it wouldn't be a prank!" Remus scowled to Sirius.  
  
  
  
"But this isn't a PRANK it's a warning to students and a helpful hinting to a person! Trust me, I'm being a considerate citizen! Just wait, you'll see tomorrow at breakfast!" Sirius smirked and chuckled a little bit.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Harry waited at the Gryffindor Table looking for Ron and Hermione to come in out of the students coming in. He was starting to get embarrassed from all the girls pointing and goggling at him, luckily after a while he spotted Hermione and Ron,  
  
"Hermione, Ron!" Hermione still looked the same from he saw her in Diagon Alley, but there seem to be something else. But he couldn't put his finger on it. Ron had gotten taller, only about a few inches taller than him. Ron hair had gotten a bit dark, but was still as red as ever.  
  
"Harry!" they both said unison as they rushed over to him.  
  
Hemione hugged him while Ron punched him playfully on the arm.  
  
"Hermione was right! You have really changed!!! And where have you been? My Mum has been having kittens all holidays worrying about you! Why didn't you ever contacted us!" said Ron. Hermione and Ron sat down either side you him.  
  
"I'm so glad you're back! Why didn't you tell me it was you in Madam Malkins shop!" Hermione and Ron looked at Harry.  
  
"Well I couldn't contact anyone, because it was impossible and I swore not to tell anyone where I've been, and sorry Hermione but I put on that disguise because I saw that my reward."  
  
"Oh. Guess what Harry, Ron and I are prefects!" Hermione and Ron showed him the badges.  
  
"Congratulations!"  
  
Hermione and Ron were about to say something when the 1st years came in with Professor McGonagall.  
  
  
  
  
  
*I'm not doing the sorting hat song, it's too hard!*  
  
  
  
There were 6 Gryffindors, 7 Hufflepuff, 6 Ravenclaws and 8 Slytherins.  
  
Albus Dumbledore stood up, the Great Hall became dead silent.  
  
"Welcome!" He said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. I would like to say please stuff yourselves!" He sat back down and with that the tables filled with food.  
  
Ron straight away started to fill his plate up and started to stuff himself. Hermione was eating too though looking at Harry, who saw her gaze.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione?"  
  
Hermione blushed a bit,  
  
"Well it's just that you have changed so much since the last time we saw you and" she stopped for a second like is jut rememebered something. "Wait a minute how did you apparate by yourself? You know at Diagon Alley. "  
  
Ron stopped stuffing food in his mouth and also waited for his answer.  
  
  
  
"Um, I can't say. Sorry" He didn't look at them.  
  
Ron saw that Hermione was going to ask again so he quickly changed the subject, as he could tell Harry didn't want to go into it at the moment.  
  
"So who do you think will be the new DADA teacher?" Ron looked over to the High Table and nodded his head to Remus sitting there with Sirius who was in his Animagus form.  
  
Harry caught on to what Ron was doing,  
  
"I don't know but I know it isn't Remus he told me that I know the person and he is very qualified."  
  
Hermione sent an annoyed look at Ron.  
  
"So in others words its not another Gilderoy Lockhart." At that Ron and Harry burst out laughing. Hermione frowned.  
  
  
  
"Oh, be quite you two! And Ron please swallow your food before you speak or laugh." Harry and Ron stopped laughing and after a few seconds figured out what she meant. The table area in front of Ron was covered in parts of chewed up food.  
  
At this Harry burst out laughing again. His bright green eyes sparkled magically even more so, now that his glasses were gone. All the girls at the Gryffindor table, which were around Harry all gazed on him, even Hermione. Harry was everything you could possibly want as a boyfriend he was kind, nice, always listening, brave, a famous hero and now was really good looking.  
  
Harry stopped laughing and saw all the Gryffindor girls' eyes on him. He went scarlet, luckily Professor Dumbledore stood up and all the plates and food disappeared.  
  
  
  
"Well now that we are all full I have a few notices to give out. Firstly everyone should note that the forest is strictly out of bounds to all pupils.  
  
And Hogsmeade visits will be shorter then usual and there will be teachers patrolling on the Hogsmeade weekends visits due to the recent events with Voldemort being back." Everyone in the Hall flinched at the name except Albus Dumbledore and Harry. But Albus took no notice and continued. "Also I would like to welcome back Mr. Lupin, he will be patrolling the castle grounds with his dog Snuffles for your own protection. And finally I am please to tell you that I will be the DADA teacher for this year." The Great Hall erupted like wild fire; it took the headmaster a while to settle down all the students,  
  
  
  
"Settle down. Now it's bedtime, off to bed you lot!"  
  
  
  
Harry and the rest of Gryffindor student's followed Ron and Herimone the new prefects up to the Gryffindor to the fat lady portrait.  
  
"Password?"  
  
  
  
"Phoenix." said Ron. The portrait open up and everyone walked into the Gryffindor common room. Harry walked up to his Dormitory that now said 'fifth years' and let Ron and Hermione talked to the first years.  
  
He pulled on his pyjamas and found a little bottle on his bedside table left by Madam Pomfrey. It looked orange-grey; he drank it down, and instantly fell asleep. He suspected it had a sleeping potion in it.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Well that's it for this chapter!!!!!!!  
  
*  
  
  
  
*  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
IF YOU READ THE STORY, THAN REVIEW IT!!!!!  
  
So yup!  
  
*  
  
* 


	9. charming

*Okay I would like to point out that I'm not making Hermione totally change her appearance, as I think Harry should fall in love with the real Hermione not the Hermione who has turned into a killer babe like other stories do!  
  
*I've redone this chapter a bit! Barely at all but I did change things a bit!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews!!  
  
1 Chapter 9  
  
********************************************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Harry opened his eyes and sat up, while yawning he looked around, his other roommates were still sound asleep. He figured that it had to be around 6:45am as the sun was just coming up, his watch had been broken ever since the second task. He got up and had a shower, got dressed into his new school clothes and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
The Hall was almost completely empty, some students were present and only a couple of teachers were there.  
  
He looked at the Gryffindor table and sure enough was Hermione sitting there, reading over one of her schoolbooks.  
  
"Good Morning Hermione!" he greeted as he sat down next to her and started to put some toast on his plate. Hermione looked up, and blushed a bit,  
  
"Morning Harry, sleep well?"  
  
Harry swallowed some toast,  
  
"Yeah, dreamless. You?" he started eating some more toast.  
  
"Yes." Hermione stopped blushing and started smiling similar to Percy, "I'm just so excited! I mean this year we have our OWL's and I'm also a prefect." She seemed to be wanting to tell someone for ages.  
  
"How much have you studied for the tests?" Harry didn't care if she would go on about schoolwork forever; he missed his friends so much during the holidays and especially having no contact with them. He wanted to spend as much time with his friends, in case voldemort did finally get him. He pulled himself away from his thoughts to listen to Hermione,  
  
"Well I've studied a few topics for the History of Magic, as you know Professor Binns tends not to allow yourself to perform to the best of your ability."  
  
Harry couldn't help himself,  
  
"You mean, we can help but sleep in his class!"  
  
Harry saw Hermione smiled a bit then quickly hid it,  
  
"No, I don't. Everyone else might, but I do admit it can be a bit boring. But that's why I've studied a lot!" she quickly added.  
  
Harry was about to say something back when Ron and a group of Gryffindors came in. The girls around him kept glancing at him and whispering to each other, it was actually getting scary.  
  
Ron sat down opposite Harry and started piling his plate up with food.  
  
"Thanks for waking me up." he said sarcastically and with that he started eating.  
  
"Would you of like to wake up at 6:45am?"Asked Harry. Ron stopped chewing and thought for a couple of seconds,  
  
"Ah, no. Thanks for not waking me up then!" Ron said with a smile and started eating again. Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry stopped himself from doing the same thing.  
  
"So Harry where have you been, all this time. I mean not even Albus Dumbledore knew! Why were you gone for so long?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sorry but I swore never to say, not even to the Headmaster." Harry said it in the tone of voice that basically meant, he never wanted to speak of again. Which Hermione understood as she went quiet and continued to read her book.  
  
Professor McGonagall came along the table and handed them the timetables. Professor McGonagall also gave a badge with the letter 'P' on it to him,  
  
"Because of your disappearance we were unable to give you your prefect badge Mr. Potter." With that she walked away.  
  
"Cool, now we're all prefects!" said Ron. Harry put his badge on, Hermione smiled at this and hugged him.  
  
Harry looked at the timetable he had double lesson of charms first with only the Gryffindors.  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron grab their books than hurried to class.  
  
Mr. Flitwick was standing on his pile of books as usual and most of the students were in class,  
  
"Good Morning class today we will be learning Invisible Alarm charm, it's an hard charm to perform and needs a lot of practice before one can do it properly, maybe by the end of next lesson will some you be able to accomplish it. Can anyone care to explain the charm?" he squeaked.  
  
Straight away Hermiones hand went high into the air, but this time with someone else's.  
  
Harry's.  
  
Mr. Flitwick looked at both students,  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter?"  
  
Harry looked at Hermione then to the professor,  
  
"Um the charm is place on an object that one wishes no one else to touch. If someone does than the object goes invisible to everyone but the person who put the charm on." Harry answered, keeping eye contact with the teacher. Hermiones slowly put down her hand, staring at Harry with utter shock.  
  
"Thank you Harry, 5 points to Gryffindor. Now how to work the charm you must say, 'Occaeco Consterno', you can all go into groups and try and practice it items. If it does work a gold glow will appear on the object for a couple of seconds. And remember to swish your wand when saying it!" Mr. Flitwick squeaked.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione teamed up. Hermione got one of her books to try on, Ron got a quill and Harry untied his golden phoenix necklace from his neck. Hermione looked up from a couple attempts at the charm and saw the necklace,  
  
"Oh, Harry where did you get that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"A person gave it to me, it looks just like my pet Lily." Hermione looked confused at him, while Ron was waving his wand around like mad.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"Oh, I never told you! Lily is my pet phoenix." At that Hermione looked even more confused,  
  
"Did you get Lily from where you disappeared?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh, come on I don't want to fall behind in class." She went back to her work.  
  
Harry looked at the necklace,  
  
"Occaeco Consterno." With a swish of his wand, his necklace glowed gold for a few seconds.  
  
Mr. Flitwick saw him perform the charm and hurried over to him,  
  
"Class, Mr. Potter has done it! Well done! This is a first time anyone in Hogwarts has got on their first try! Another 5 points to Gryffindor!"  
  
Hermione and Ron and with the rest of the class looked at him with shock. Nobody knew how he had been able to perform it, even on his first try.  
  
Harry didn't think it was hard at all, he had learnt the charm in his first few days at the three founders place, where he had learnt almost everything to magic.  
  
  
  
"Harry how could you be able to perform that charm so easily?" asked Hermione, All the students in the class had their attention on Harry.  
  
"And on your first go?" added Ron.  
  
Harry looked at all the faces awaiting his answer, he couldn't possibly tell them the truth, and the world would make a big deal about him and make him possibly more of a 'Hero'. He never wanted to be famous and if they knew he would be even more famous.  
  
"Beginners Luck?" he answer, with a weak laugh.  
  
The class looked at him, slowly people went back to their work. Ron and Hermione threw looks at each other over Harry's head (It's not a HR/R fic! Not that type of Looks!!!).  
  
  
  
*  
  
'Come on! Hurry up. I'm starving!" Ron whined as they were heading down the stairs to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
"Are you always hungry?" asked an irritated Hermione.  
  
"No, only at meal times!" Ron retorted.  
  
"OUCH, DAMM IT!!" a voice came from behind them. They turned around and there was Snape rubbing his head.  
  
"Potter, what are you and your little friends doing just standing here?" Snape snarled.  
  
"Sir, we were just heading to lunch." Hermione answered back straight away.  
  
"I was asking Potter, 2 points from Gryffindor!" He went to walk away but a bar of soap came hurdling down onto his head from nowhere.  
  
"DAMM IT!" He looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione who were trying to hold back laughing fits, and stomped off. As he was walking off they saw a sign magic onto his back saying:  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Beware!!! This grease ball  
  
is highly piss-off and dangerous!!!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
As soon as Snape had gone, the three of them burst out laughing,  
  
"Sirius had to be responsible for that! He said he would be doing a prank today." Harry said after he calmed down.  
  
"Snape going to kill him, when he finds out. I don't think he should've of done that, he could get into a lot of trouble from the Headmaster" Hermione warned.  
  
"Doubt it, he'll probably be laughing too!" said Ron.  
  
"Lets go to lunch!"  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Classes had just ended for the day, Hermione had gone to the library to study real hard as Harry had been better at class work then her, all day. Ron had disappeared with Lavender, to 'study'. Which he doubted that any studying would be done.  
  
Since he had nothing to do, as his friends were busy, and he already knew the class work, he decided to head down to Hagrids cabin.  
  
As he was walking down he heard barking from behind him, spun around and there was Sirius in animagus form running forward to him,  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Sirius looked at him, then to the forest  
  
"I'm not going into the forest, I'm visiting Hagrid!" Harry was a little annoyed now, he wasn't going to go into the forest again! He started for the cabin. He heard pattering of paws along grass. He turned around Sirius was following,  
  
"Why are you following?"  
  
Sirius gave him a dumb look, if to say 'You're on Voldemorts 1# hit list'  
  
Harry hated being thought of anything important and special, even though he knew he was.Harry let out a groan and ran to the cabin, opened the door and shut it in Sirius face.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*  
  
  
  
*  
  
So yup!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
P.S Harry should be finding out about Albus soon, real soon! Don't worry I haven't forgotten! 


	10. Telling Sirius, Order of Phoenix

*Sigh, I was planning to let Harry find out about Dumbledore being family ages ago. But other stuff got in the way. Sorry! It will be soon.  
  
*This chapter is the longest I have ever written! Cause I have no assignments!!! Happy day!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?"  
  
Harry turned away from the door and notice Hagrid was standing up looking at him, from the way he just barged in, he probably thought he was being chase.  
  
"Oh, I'm okay. I should have knocked first, sorry!"  
  
"That's fine, come 'n' sit down! Yeh can tell me what's been happening since yeh arrived at hogwarts!" Hagrid sat down, followed by Harry.  
  
"Want some cake?" He asked, Harry looked at the cake and hesitated, Hagrid saw this, and chuckled "Don't worry, the house elves made it."  
  
He went scarlet, "Sorry" he picked up a piece "thanks."  
  
"So what have yeh been up at school?"  
  
"Nothing much, except Hermione is studying harder now, as I'm a bit better at work than last year. I also think that Ron and Lavender go going out now, but I'm not sure. That's it. How about you?"  
  
"Well, me and Madam Maxime made peace with the giants, and she wants ter go ter dinner with me, soon." Hagrid blushed.  
  
Harry smiled, "That excellent!"  
  
"So, anyone yeh fancy?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment, he didn't like Cho anymore, those feelings towards her had left, in fact he only like her for her looks, he knew nothing about her.  
  
"No, no one." Hagrid smiled,  
  
"Well I've go ter now, I have a meet 'n' with Albus Dumbledore. I'm heading for his office so I'll walk with yeh ter the castle."  
  
Hagrid and Harry got up, and walked out the front door. Harry gulped; Sirius was in padfoot form sitting on the grass looking a little angry. Harry felt guilty for leaving him outside, especially shutting the door in his face too. But he was fifteen years old and he wasn't about to go back into the forest again! Harry smiled weakly at Sirius and walked up to the castle with Hagrid and with Sirius glued to his side.  
  
  
  
"Well got ter go." Hagrid smiled than walked up the stairs to Dumbledore office.  
  
Lost in his thoughts, Harry started up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common room. Sirius nudged him with his nose on the hand, Harry had totally forgot about Sirius and jumped back in fright. Harry looked down at the black dog and sighed. He started to walk again but felt two black dog eyes on him. He looked to them, Sirius was looking at him with a confused expression, Harry laughed and pushed Sirius to the ground and started tickling him, who was in doggy form and could do anything. Sirius tried desperately to get up, but Harry had gotten stronger over the summer break, and he couldn't fight against him.  
  
After a while Harry got tired and leaned against the wall, Sirius sat up, he didn't get it. Only under an hour ago Harry slammed the door in his face, angry with him then the next he was laughing and tickling him. Harry notice the Dogs eyes on him,  
  
"You know Sirius, you can transform. Nobody but me will see you for 30 minutes, to everybody else you will be invisible and no one will here you."  
  
Sirius tilted his head, Harry hadn't perform any charm, he had never seen Harry pull out his wand,  
  
"Don't worry Sirius, I'm not joking, do you think I would send my Godfather to prison?"  
  
Sirius looked at Harry's serious face, he wasn't lying. He transformed,  
  
"How did you perform the charm? I never saw you use your wand." Harry thought quickly, he forgot that no one knew about his 'abilities'.  
  
Harry did the only thing he could think of at the moment, he shrugged.  
  
Sirius saw him trying to thinking up an answer and knew he maybe able to get some information from him about his disappearance.  
  
"Harry" he said in a dead serious tone "how did you do that?"  
  
Sirius kept his gazed on Harry who didn't look at him.  
  
"Harry please answer me." He continued to look at him. Harry suddenly jumped up and ran up the stairs. Sirius ran after him,  
  
"Harry come back here!" he yelled starting to catch up to him. Harry continued to run faster to the Fat Lady Portrait, Harry was just about to reach it when Sirius managed to grab his arm and spin him around. Sirius grabbed onto both his shoulders, to stop him getting away.  
  
"Harry, answer me." Harry didn't look at him, and tried to get out if his Godfathers grip. But gave up, he was too strong.  
  
"I can't say." He said softly. Sirius felt like exploding, getting his godson to tell him, was like getting Snape to use shampoo. Sirius turned Harry's face towards him so that Harry had no choice but to look at him,  
  
"Please Harry, I need to know. Even if you think or have swore not to tell, is the best option, it isn't. I need to know, for your own safety. I won't tell anyone, I promise. It will be just between you and me. You can trust me with this." Harry looked to his eyes,  
  
"Not even Albus?"  
  
"No one, you have my word." Sirius released his grip from his godson. Harry sat down against the wall; Sirius sat down next to him.  
  
"Okay, I can't tell you where I went because I can't break my promise. But while I had gone, I learnt many things." Sirius nodded,  
  
"Such as?"  
  
Harry took a deep breath, "Almost everything do to with magic, like controlling the elements, wandless magic and also being an animagus." Harry looked at Sirius reaction; his mouth was open a little bit,  
  
"So you almost know everything?"  
  
"Yes, I trained in everything, but nobody has seen it yet." Sirius than suddenly smirked,  
  
"Wait you said animagus too, what animal are you?"  
  
"Lion, typical for an Gryffindor Heir and the smartest from being the Ravenclaw Heir." Sirius stopped smirking,  
  
"You found that out too?!?" this time Harry smirked,  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Sirius smirked again, eyes shining mischievously.  
  
"You being an animagus too, could be a lot of fun. I've wanted to pull a huge prank on Snape for a while now. This could be a lot of fun!"  
  
Harry smirked too.  
  
"It's got to be a big prank, not like the one you did before. And at a important time, when a lot of people will see."  
  
Both smirked.  
  
"Okay, prongsjr. But you should get ready for dinner, and get an early night sleep after. I don't want you to be tired in the morning. You need your sleep. Meet me here at 6 am, I want to see you as a lion and to see what you can do." Sirius ruffed his hair.  
  
"Yes, Dad." Harry gave him a hug than walked into the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
Sirius stood there, not in shock, but with happiness, pride and delight that Harry called him Dad not sarcastically, but like one would to a father. Sirius smiled then returned to his animagus form and headed to Dumbledore's office for the meeting that Hagrid had also gone to.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Harry walked into the Gryffindor Common room, not many people were present as it was almost dinnertime. He walked over to one of the lounges in front of the fire and sat down. He trusted Sirius not to tell, but still he worried. He didn't want anyone else to know; he hated being special, the- boy-who-lived and anything else that made him different. Even though he knew deep down he was different from anyone else in the world and was very important and powerful, but didn't show it, as he would have a lot of explain to do. At the moment he wanted to have a normal life just even for a little while.  
  
He looked up as someone tapped him softly on the shoulder. It was Hermione; she was sitting next to him, smiling.  
  
"I think I studied enough for now. Are you going to head down to dinner?"  
  
"Okay." Harry got up and held his hand out for Hermione, which she took.  
  
"Let's go my lady." He said in old 18th century voice. Hermione giggled Harry still held onto her hand as they walked to the Great Hall, as they walked in all the girls that were single from 1st to 7 all gave Hermione evil looks.  
  
Harry must have not seen it because he continued to walk with her to Ron and lavender at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hey." Said Ron as he ate some food.  
  
"Hi, study well?" Hermione asked, as she put some food on her plate. Ron mouth was full so Lavender asked,  
  
"Oh, we studied well. Ron is going to help me too again on Saturday." Lavender smiled mischievously. Harry lifted his eyebrows at Ron, while he smiled back.  
  
"So lavender are you and Ron officially a couple?" Hermione asked with one of those faces that Lavender and Parvati normally use when they're just about to receive hot gossip.  
  
Lavender looked at Ron who smiled and turn back to Hermione,  
  
"Yes, Ron asked me out yesterday. I was so happy, like I was totally shocked…….."  
  
"So Harry what do you think?" Ron said Harry, ignoring Hermione and Lavenders conversation.  
  
"Like you say bloody brilliant!" Ron's smile grew.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************  
  
  
  
"Sirius we were waiting for you, Hagrid explain to us that you might be a bit late." Said Albus Dumbledore, sitting behind his desk; in front of him were Witches and wizards sitting down. Sirius nodded and sat down on the chair next to Remus.  
  
"Now the reason I have decided to call the meeting Order of the Phoenix earlier than usual is because I wish to initiate a new member."  
  
The Order all started talking to one another,  
  
"Remus, what's happen before I came?"  
  
Remus looked at Sirius,  
  
"Nothing, he told us. To wait until you came back. What took you so long?"  
  
"I was speaking to Harry."  
  
"Oh, did he say any thing about his disappearance?"  
  
"No, just he wants to play a prank on Snape with me." He said calmly. Sirius didn't even have to think whether to tell them what Harry had told him, he had made a promise to his Godson. He wasn't ever going to break it, he had just earned more of his Godsons trust and he wasn't going to lose it.  
  
Dumbledore managed to calm down the Order,  
  
"As I was saying I wish to initiate a new member to the order. I want to the initiation to be at the next meeting-"  
  
Flitwick interrupted him,  
  
"Who?" He squeaked. Albus took a breath,  
  
"Harry Potter." The order was once again filled with people whispering and talking to each other. Sirius looked at Remus who was talking to McGoangall, Sirius stood up and yelled,  
  
"Why Harry? It is too dangerous and he is too young." Sirius seem to summarize what everyone was thinking, all of the order when silent and waited for Albus's answer.  
  
Albus looked round the room, and took another deep breath before he spoke,  
  
"I wish not to be interrupted, I want Harry to join as we all could keep an closer eye on him and I do believe that Harry has gotten stronger, much stronger than last year. I believe this as he has already appparated in front of Remus and someone very powerful must of given Harry his yellow Phoenix and who ever did that must of also taught him." Dumbledore sat back down; all of the members were still quite, thinking over what Albus had said.  
  
Hagrid stood up,  
  
"There's no such thing as a yellow Phoenix, there's only red." Hagrid sat back down.  
  
"I know. That is what makes it even more stranger. So next meeting Harry Potter will join the Order and I will tell him the truth about his family heritage." The order nodded their heads in agreement except for Sirius and Remus. Sirius was half outraged and half calm. He knew that Harry knew about being the Heir to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, but not about Albus. He was worried how Harry would cope with someone who was family all along, but kept him in the dark and made him live with nasty muggle relatives. He was also outraged by Albus willingly to let Harry join the order, what if something happen to Harry, because of it?  
  
Remus was thinking the same thing, both men waited until the meeting was over to discuss with the Headmasters choice.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
  
  
Well that's it for this chapter!  
  
  
  
*  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*  
  
Thanks to the people who reviewed my last chapter!  
  
Redfeather- Nope, Sirius will be confused, not mad. Harry's got to let some steam off.  
  
Linds- Harry will be showing more powers, it would suck if he didn't.  
  
  
  
Bill Weasley  
  
Jessica Black  
  
Little teapot- h/hr coming up, I've already decided how those two are going to get together.  
  
And thanks to anyone else who review, who I didn't mention!  
  
*  
  
So yup! 


	11. Snape class

I own nothing!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
****************************************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sirius and Remus stayed behind, and waited until all the members had left before talking to the Headmaster.  
  
"Albus you can not allow Harry to join the order! What if he dies? What if he can't handle the truth about you and being one of the last Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Heirs? For the first time I must disagree with you on this." Exploded Remus.  
  
"You must understand sooner or later Harry will find out the truth, about me and his heritage. It would be better he found by myself then from somewhere else." Calmly answered Albus. 'Too late.' Thought Sirius.  
  
"I agree with Remus, I don't want him to join the order. But if your going to tell him about you, then what about the first prediction Trelawney made about Harry, are you going to tell him that too?" asked Sirius, Remus stared at the Headmaster, awaiting his answer.  
  
"I'm not sure-" but Sirius stopped him from continuing,  
  
"NOT SURE?!?!!? What do you mean! This will make it worse! If Harry does join the order, then later on finds out about the prediction, he'll have no faith in us!" yelled Sirius.  
  
"Albus, what we tell him can change Harry in seconds. Sirius is right he could lose faith and trust in all of us!" Remus shouted. Albus pulled out his wand and place a silent charm on Sirius and Remus.  
  
"Please understand. I planned to tell him the day before the meeting to give him time to think. I will tell him about the order, his heritage, the prediction and myself. I will not be changing my mind on this." He said sternly, meaning that it was the end of conversation. He took the charm off.  
  
"Now I believe you should both get rest for tomorrow." Both men nodded and walked out of his office.  
  
"Can you believe that? I never thought Albus would even think of choosing Harry to join." Said Remus, Sirius looked up at Remus in his animagus form. 'This is going to be interesting.' Thought Sirius.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Harry woke up early the next morning and waited outside the portrait at 6 am for Sirius. A big Black shaggy dog stuck its head around the corner, Harry looked up,  
  
"Morning."  
  
The dog turned around and walked away motioning Harry to follow, which he did. Harry followed the Dog to the third floor corridor on the right hand side, where in his first year Hagrid dog fluffy was kept to guard the Philosophers Stone. Harry walked in after the dog and shut the door and locked it.  
  
He turned around but instead of a big black dog was he Godfather Sirius.  
  
"Ready to show me what you can do?" he asked, Harry nodded and performed some magic without a wand, than some hard advance magic without a wand including Patronus, he saw Sirius smile when the stag, prongs galloped. Then he startled Sirius when Lighting, rain, gust of wind, fire and ground beneath Sirius knock him off his feet.  
  
Harry laughed at him then turned into a lion and tackled him to the ground, at first Sirius was shock but then remember that Harry animagus form was a lion. Sirius transformed into Doggy form, and chased the Lion around, but couldn't catch him, as he was too fast. The Lion ears went up, the dog did the same thing and both transformed back to normal.  
  
"The students are down for breakfast." Said Harry, Sirius nodded Harry started to walk to the door,  
  
"Harry thank you for telling and trusting me, it means a lot to me." Harry turned around and smiled before leaving to breakfast.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
The first few days of school had passed, Harry and Hermione were always at the top of the grades, Harry in the lead. Students and teachers in Harry's classes were concerned of what Harry knew and had mastered. He had change in appearance and academic abilities. It was quite clear that Harry was not showing his full power and was concealing things, and this worried the students and teachers. How much was he hiding?  
  
During potions Harry let his guard down in making a shrinking potion,  
  
"Now add half a cup of knotgrass and let it simmer, if any of you" Snape looked at the Gryffindors "can get this, I would doubt it though. The potion will turn pale gray if it is successful."  
  
The students followed Snapes orders, and waited while he came around marking each potion.  
  
"Longbottom what happen? You added almost double the amount of knotgrass! Fool!" Neville kept his face down, while Draco and the other slytherins sniggered. Snape continued to check each potion,  
  
"Draco well done lets try it, please choose an object." Draco smiled and pulled out a badge. The class looked at it, the badge was from last year, with 'Potter stinks' flashing on it. All the Gryffindors frowned and looked over to Harry who was standing and acting normally, waiting to see if the potion would work. Draco poured the potion on the badge and it shrunk a little.  
  
"Well done 5 points to Slytherin!" Draco smiled at the Slytherins and smirked at the Gryffindors. Snape then came to Harry,  
  
"Well looks like you managed to get the color right, lets see if Potter actually did the potion right." Snape sneered. Harry picked up a quill and poured some of the potion on it, the quill shrunk to only a centimeter long. Snape stopped sneering and looked at Harry in disbelief, and so did the rest of the class.  
  
"Potter last year you only just passed potions, you must have cheated!"  
  
Harry looked Snape in the eye, not taking his gaze off him,  
  
"I never cheated." He said coldly and eyes burning with anger.  
  
"So you just became smarted over the summer break? I doubt that Potter now admit you cheated."  
  
Harry kept his gaze on Snape,  
  
"I never cheated, and I studied not that it's any of your business." Harry said coldly again, his voice sounded frightening and powerful, many students would have run away at it. But Snape stood his ground. Many Slytherins were now sneering and smirking.  
  
"Your father was never good at potions I doubt that you could be any better, most likely worse. Now admit you cheated before I take 60 points from Gryffindor!" Snapes voice was as cold. Hermione and Ron and the class stood in disbelief of what was to happen next,  
  
Harry turned away from Snape and waved his wand, the quill turn back to normal size and flew into his bag along with his belongs, and his cauldron and the area he had been working at became clean and tidy. He walked away from Snape, as he did his bag flew into his hands, then walked out of the classroom before stopping in the door way,  
  
"Don't judge what you don't understand and know, Severus." With that he left. Snape looked furious,  
  
"Class dismissed!" the students quickly ran out as fast as they could.  
  
Hermione and Ron headed down to the Common room to hopefully find Harry.  
  
"Did you see how mad Snape got when Harry called him by his first name!"  
  
"Of course, I do have eyes Ron! But I do wonder what Harry meant by 'don't judge what you don't understand or know'?"  
  
"Well I think Harry was just saying it to get back at Snape, and it bloody shut him up! And we got out of class early! I have to thank him!"  
  
"Your welcome." Said a voice in front of them, Hermione and Ron both looked up, Harry was standing in front of them with a smile on his face.  
  
"Harry you could of lost 60 points! And even could of gotten yourself a detention! What were you thinking?" Harry looked at Ron, who was mouthing 'girls' to him.  
  
"Well that was bloody brilliant! Less time with Snape! Thanks Harry!" Ron and Harry both grinned while Hermione muttered 'men' under her voice.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Well that is it for this chapter!!! Next chapter will be up tomorrow or in two days!!!!  
  
Thanks to all the people who review!  
  
Starlight- Harry finding out next chapter!!!  
  
Bill weasley- thanks for the pranks, I'll use those ones too!!!  
  
Puddles- Big surprise!!!!  
  
Linds- oh don't worry Harry will be mad! At Sirius and Remus too!  
  
Little teapot  
  
Jessica Black- Sorry but I don't know what you mean by slytherin. But thanks for the review!  
  
Theredfeatheryplug  
  
And to the others who reviewed!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	12. the truth

1 * READ THIS: Next time I update on this story it will be called ' Harry Potter and the order of the phoenix' instead of 'awaken Heir'.  
  
  
  
1.1.1.1 I own nothing!!!  
  
1.1.1.1.1 Chapter 12  
  
********************************************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
It was September the 29th, and it was a Sunday. Most of the students were either doing homework in the library or relaxing in the common rooms. Most of the teachers were out of sight for once, which the students didn't complain.  
  
Hermione had managed to get Harry in the library to study, as Ron had been lucky because lavender had saved him, saying that she needed his help on something. Harry didn't mind that much as long as it was somewhere to hide himself from girls following him, plus he always felt good when it Hermione was with him.  
  
Hermione looked up from the book she was reading,  
  
"Have you finished Professor McGonagall essay yet?" she asked. Harry half day dreaming mumbled something like 'yes madam.'  
  
Hermione picked up a thick book and whacked him on the head with it; Harry jumped in his seat and looked at her.  
  
"Ouch! What was that for?" asked Harry rubbing his head.  
  
"Waking you up from lala land! Your suppose to be studying!"  
  
"Sorry Professor Granger, I'll be good." He said as he gave her charming smile that all girls would melt like butter at. Harry stopped smiling, as he notice Hermione was staring at him,  
  
"Hermione are you okay?" Hermione snapped out of her gaze on Harry, and instantly blushed,  
  
"Oh sorry Harry." Harry looked at her, with now a horror-struck look,  
  
"Not you too!"  
  
Hermione looked at her book, suddenly finding it interesting,  
  
"It's not that, it's just you've changed in looks. You have seen yourself; your taller, more built and your green eyes show more than ever now that you have no glasses. It's just that you're different." Hermione kept her eyes on her book avoiding his gazed.  
  
"Why me?" Harry asked to no one as he hit his head on the table.  
  
"I'm not sure, but Albus Dumbledore wishes to speak you. Come on." Said a stern voice, Harry looked up. It was Professor McGonagall, she looked a bit worried. Harry got up and said goodbye to Hermione who's face was still red.  
  
He followed McGonagall to Dumbledore's office, McGonagall refused to say anything except that he was not in trouble. She gave the password and both went up the stairs than into the office, Dumbledore was standing next to his desk, smiling at him.  
  
"That will be all Minerva, thank you." She nodded and left.  
  
"Harry please take a seat." Harry sat down on a chair and Albus sat down on a chair opposite him,  
  
"Harry do you remember in your first year you asked myself why Voldemort was after you?"  
  
  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Only joking!!!  
  
*  
  
Harry felt like laughing, he thought of that moment everyday,  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Please don't call me sir, you may still called me Albus. Now I ask you not to interrupt me. It all starts with Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw, I know this may be hard to understand at first but your Great Grandfather, Dad and yourself were the last Heirs to both founders of Hogwarts. When Slytherin started causing trouble the three other founders started the Order of the Phoenix, Fawkes" he look at his pet bird than back to Harry "Is one of Gryffindors pets, which has been passed down to myself.  
  
Now the Order of the Phoenix is to protect all that is good from an evil force. Now in the founders days that was Slytherin, but today it is Voldemort. Order of the Phoenix is also meant to protect not only good but also Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs heirs. Now back in the founder's days Slytherin destroyed all Hufflepuffs heirs and almost all of the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor heirs. But when Voldemort came he almost succeed in destroying all Ravenclaw and Gryffindor heirs. He had only your Great Grandfather, your father and yourself the last Ravenclaw and Gryffindor heirs to destroy, he managed in killing your father but met his down fall with you. Now I know this maybe hard to understand but your Great Grandfather thought it would be in the best interest that you would lived with your Aunts house, rather than with him until you were old enough for safety reasons and to make sure you didn't take the fame to far."  
  
Harry could keep quiet any longer, he knew all about this already except about his Great Grandfather.  
  
"Who's my Great Grandfather?"  
  
Albus took a breath,  
  
"I am."  
  
Harry wasn't at all expecting this, Albus Dumbledore his Great Grandfather. A blood relative of his, that had been there the whole time but left him in the dark and alone. Left him for 10 years of his life with an Uncle and Aunt that hated him, underfed him, made him sleep in a cupboard and gave him Dudley second hand clothes. Than he spent 4 years in the same school with him showing him signs of being a relative. But Sirius and Remus would of also had known, and most likely all of the teachers. None of them had said a word; he had been lied to and left in the dark.  
  
Albus looked at his Great Grandson face, it showed confusion and sorrow.  
  
"Harry I understand that you might be hurt but you must understand I did it for you own safety, and living with your Aunt and Uncle was safer than living with me, because of my job, I would not be able to give you everything you would need."  
  
Harry didn't look at him, he couldn't. This man was once his hero, but now he despised him.  
  
"You can say what you wish, but I will not forgive you. I have been lied to too many times. I have had enough." With that he got up and walked out of his office,  
  
"Harry please stop." Albus got up and followed after him, Harry chose to ignore him and walked out of the castle and quickly transformed and sprinted into the forest before anyone could see. Albus ran outside, but couldn't see Harry anywhere.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Well that's this chapter!!! Next chapter will be up in a couple of days!  
  
Thanks to all that reviewed!  
  
Mike-he doesn't wear glasses, Rowena casted a spell to fix Harry's eyes for good.  
  
Lisavriddle  
  
Linds  
  
Puddles  
  
Lady foxfire  
  
Heather Elm  
  
Theredfeatheryplug  
  
Mary poul  
  
Aqualaria  
  
Starlight  
  
Blue Yeti  
  
Urania  
  
And to anyone else who reviewed!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	13. silence and a kiss of love

*It's the holidays for me at the moment!!! Happy day!!!! But when I return back to school I have my half yearly exams, now that really sucks!!!  
  
* Sorry I forgot to update this chapter!! Sorry! This chapter was actually hard for me to write, I had all these possibilities:  
  
-Make Harry pissed off; hate all the teachers and Albus.  
  
-Accept and understand.  
  
-Ignore Albus  
  
-Hide emotions and continue on with life.  
  
-Go evil  
  
-Run away  
  
-Have fun with Albus  
  
- Be happy join the Order and have a blast with his Great Grandfather  
  
But then I thought, what's Harry potter personality like? I mean he is brave, always on the good side, getting into trouble, polite and kind. So when I thought about that it made it even harder for me to write Harry's reaction! So one of the reason it took a while is that I wrote a few chapter 13's and different outcomes. So I finally picked out one that fitted the best into the story! Plus I think it was important not to let the characters, get out of character, especially in this chapter!  
  
So yup!  
  
I own nothing!!!!! Never had, never will! The great J.K Rowling does!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
  
  
*******************************************************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Albus ran outside but couldn't see Harry anywhere. He headed down to Hagrids cabin in case he went down there, He saw Hagrid in front of his cabin petting his dog,  
  
"Rubeus have you seen Harry?" he asked urgently. Hagrid looked at the headmaster,  
  
"No sir, not since yest'e'day."  
  
He said thanks and started looking all over the castle grounds for him. He looked frantically around for Harry, he knew that Harry would be upset and possibly angry with him, but he was worried, he didn't want Harry to hate him. Harry had been hushed and kept from the truth for too long. Harry's words replayed in his mind,  
  
'You can say what you wish, but I will not forgive you. I have been lied to too many times. I have had enough.' He felt deeply sorry for his Great Grandson now, Harry must have had the worst life that anybody could have, parents being murder, living with wizard hating relatives, always on the run from Voldemort escaping him 4 times and now Harry finding out that there was another relative out there, himself. But didn't offer to take Guardianship of him. He now understood what Harry was feeling now; he was going to make it up to him in anyway possible. He kept searching looking for Harry, he was extremely worried now, what if someone had kidnapped him, what if he got hurt or if he had gone into the forest. A big black shaggy dog walked up to him which pushed his thoughts away,  
  
"Snuffles, have you seen Harry?" the dog shook it's head, than if a dog could gave the man a frown.  
  
"Can pick up his scent?" The black dog gave the wise old man a disapproving look than lifted it's head up high and started sniffing the air, the dog smirked similar to how Sirius would smirk. The shaggy Dog tilted it's head at Albus than started running towards the lake, he followed, then stopped suddenly whilst taking a step back and gasped. He look down at the big black shaggy dog, who was looking at him, nodded in the direction where a huge lion sat half hidden in the trees, and walked off. Albus then understood,  
  
"Harry?"  
  
The lion turned it's head to him, it's mysterious bright green eyes were staring at him, Albus felt like he was being scanned similar to how others felt when he himself, did the same thing. Albus took a couple steps forward,  
  
"I know you must be upset and disappointed in myself, I'm not going to make excuses or lie to you. I should have told you the truth long ago, I am truly sorry for that, and I understand that all this information must be hard to take in all at once." There was a small pop and Harry now sat where the lion once was.  
  
"It's not, I already knew everything except about you for a while now." Harry said softly.  
  
Harry didn't take his gaze off Albus, either him. Albus didn't tried to force anything out of him, he didn't want to cause another argument.  
  
"There is more I wished to tell you, but I think after the meeting tonight I will." Harry looked at Albus with confused look,  
  
"What meeting?"  
  
"The Order of the Phoenix meeting tonight, at your wish you may join the Order. The Order wishes you to join because of your Gryffindor qualities."  
  
Harry didn't say anything, and looked away.  
  
"It's okay, you have all day to decide. I would never force anything on you, or put you in any danger."  
  
Silence engulfed them. Albus gazed at the lake, every few minutes glancing at his Great Grandson, the last living relative he had. He knew that Harry was still upset and more than likely angry with him, not that he could blame him.  
  
He glance over to Harry again, he could see a battle of sorrow and anger across his face. "I have some studying to do with Hermione, I have to go." Harry then got up and without looking Albus in the eyes walked away. Albus sighed he should of told Harry along time ago.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry walked over to one of the library tables, where a brown hair girl with 'Hogwarts a History' in front of her, He sneaked up behind her and whispered in her ear, "I do not think that you will anything new in that book." Hermione jumped in her seat and spun around facing him with a frown,  
  
"Don't do that Harry! You gave me a fright!"  
  
Harry grinned at her, which caused her blush and smile.  
  
"So what did Dumbledore want?"  
  
Harry stopped smiling and went dead serious,  
  
"To tell me that I'm his Great Grandson." Hermione snorted and looked at Harry who she expected to be grinning, wasn't.  
  
"You're joking." She looked at his face, he wasn't joking, he was telling the truth "Your not joking but why now?"  
  
Harry shrugged; he didn't want to go into deal tales.  
  
"Let's go find Ron and lavender." Said Hermione as she sensed Harry didn't want to talk about it. Harry nodded and pulled out the map from one of his pockets and waved his wand on the map. Harry looked at the map with wide eyes than started laughing.  
  
"What is it Harry?"  
  
Instead of answering her question he handed over the map, her eyes widen and she started laughing with him. She placed the map on the table in front of them.  
  
The map showed two dots, though it seemed like only one dot by the name of Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown in the rose bushes outside the castle. Around Ron and Lavender dots were little love hearts.  
  
With comments in small writing by the marauders saying:  
  
**  
  
Ron and lavender kissing,  
  
How long so far have they been in the kissing mood?  
  
So far 44 minutes and 16 seconds and still counting!  
  
Beware and Be gross out!  
  
**  
  
  
  
Hermione leaned on Harry to support herself, who both were laughing. Hermione looked up at Harry and Harry looked down at her both locked eyes with each other, neither pulled out of the gaze. Harry leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. Hermione closed her eyes and kissed him back softly but passionately.  
  
  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
**************************************************************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Well that's Chapter 13!!!!  
  
I thought I better get some romance into the story! I did promise in the summary Romance!  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed!  
  
Jessica Black  
  
Linds- Harry is going to be piss off, but in a Harry way and a funny way!  
  
Jarvey  
  
Shadow Witch  
  
Scrat- Harry is going forgives but remember he is pretty dam hurt.  
  
Blue Yeti-Thanks!  
  
Theredfeatheryplug- I'll be updating 'A second Chance' REAL soon! Oh! And I love your login name! Every time I see it I laugh! Real funny name!  
  
Polaris- Yeah he'll be upset, can you please update your story 'Free'? I totally love that story!  
  
Bill weasley  
  
Mary poul- no death eater attack but next chapter will have the meeting and well, you have to see!  
  
Fire  
  
Puddles  
  
Aqualaria  
  
Little teapot  
  
And to anyone else who reviewed!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Thanks! 


	14. understanding

Sorry it has taken a while to update, it's because when I was going to update like almost a month ago something happen and my computer and it wouldn't allow me to login at FFN, so I couldn't update! My computer is still stuffed but luckily I've gotten a way around this, which involves email accounts, and two computers to update, but I found a way!!! Happy day!!! Now I have a huge smile on my face!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*P.S I own nothing! Well duh!  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
*************************************************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Harry and Hermione walked up to the Gryffindor Common room together, both with smiles on their faces, Harry holding onto Hermione hand,  
  
"So, um… are we err…a couple now?" nervously asked Harry.  
  
Hermione smiled at Harry,  
  
"Yes, I think so. And I couldn't of happier!"  
  
Harry smile grew,  
  
"Same here."  
  
Hermione leaned against Harry a bit as they walked and he put his hand around her waist. Both walked in silence, happy just to be next to each other no words needed to be said as they both knew how the other felt. Harry said the password and followed in after Hermione they both sat down at a couch near a window, Hermione gazed at out the window then looked at Harry,  
  
"Harry if you don't want to answer you don't have to but why didn't your Great Grandfather tell you about him sooner?" Hermione worded her words carefully as there were other people in the room also. Harry glanced behind him than turn to Hermione,  
  
"Well he thought the Dursleys could look after more me than him, because of his job and stuff. Though he said he was sorry for not telling me before, I still feel angry for being lied to but then I don't at all, it's weird." Harry leaned back into the couch now lost in his own thoughts, it was like wish come true he had another relative, someone who he had known for over four years and of who he had trusted and always felt safe to be with. But another part of him was angry that he had been lied to and was brought up by the Dursleys when he was there the whole time.  
  
Hermione leaned against Harry, his heartbeat could be heard which was quite calming and smoothing.  
  
"Well, I think at the time he thought it was the best thing to do. You said he was sorry and I think he really is. You should give him another chance, it would have been hard for him. Image bringing up a child, Boy-Who-Lived for that matter and trying to protect from bad people and than being responsible for all the students at Hogwarts plus people would think he was giving you special attention than the students."  
  
Harry nodded to show he was really listening and understood what she said. Hermione felt that she had gotten through to Harry. Got up and smirked at Harry,  
  
"Come on, it's lunch time now! And you can and will speak to Dumbledore after lunch! Now you can stop day dreaming pretty boy!" with that she ruffed his hair, making it messier as ever and ran out the Common to the Great Hall. Harry quickly got up and chased after her.  
  
Harry started running to the Great Hall he turned the corner and saw Hermione quickly heading to the Great Hall door. He concentrated on her and Hermione flew a few feet off the ground. Harry walked up to her and grinned,  
  
"I say, I didn't know you could fly."  
  
"Ha, ha, ha now put me down."  
  
Harry thought for a moment then lowed her so her feet just missed the ground,  
  
"Harry put me down, I like to be able to walk."  
  
Harry grin grew,  
  
"No, this is more fun, come on!" with that he grabbed her hand and walked into the Great Hall. Hermione tried to walk but couldn't and frowned at Harry,  
  
"Harry, people will notice soon that I'm floating and it's going to be embarrassing." She whispered. Harry fake an upset look and took the charm off, as he did she fell down. This caused people to look as they heard a thump. Harry put out his hand to help her up which she took but pulled him down to the fall instead. Harry fell down next to her and chuckled with her a bit before both getting up and sitting at the Gryffindor table where Ron was. A few girls gave evil looks from the way Hermione pulled the Boy-Who- Lived to the ground and other gave dreamy looks when he laughed.  
  
"Did Hermione make you study?" said Ron giving Harry the 'Ha ha! You got stuck studying!' look.  
  
"A bit."  
  
Hermione snorted,  
  
"More like sleeping!"  
  
"So what are we all doing after dinner?" before Hermione could answer Ron added, "That's not studying."  
  
"Well Harry has to go talk to someone, so that leaves us! And I've notice you have been sleeping in charms, so your going to catch up tonight!"  
  
Now Harry gave Ron 'Ha ha you have to study' look, Ron rolled his eyes, "Harry where do you have to go?"  
  
"I'm going to talk to Alb-I mean Dumbledore."  
  
"Oh, nothing bad is it?" Ron asked nervously.  
  
"Nope, Hermione will tell you when I'm gone." This seemed to cheer Ron up.  
  
After dinner Harry got up and walked out the Great Hall to Dumbledore's office, he reach the stone gargoyle and after a few minutes of guessing candy names he finally guessed the password; M'm's. He walked into the empty office and saw that Fawkes on his perch with Lily sitting next to Fawkes,  
  
"Hey, I was wondering where you disappeared off to."  
  
Both the Phoenix's began to sing, Harry sat down in one of the chairs in front of Albus's desk and began listening to the calming song.  
  
Albus came into to his office to see Harry sitting down with his eyes closed listening to the Phoenix's sing.  
  
Albus walk up to Harry and clear his throat. Mysterious emerald green eyes opened then stayed on Albus,  
  
"I wanted to speak to you." Harry glance at the Phoenix's, who were singing before returning his sight on Albus  
  
"I wanted to say, sorry for acting the way I was to you. I can understand why you didn't tell me before and it's not like I have never told people things. I just wanted to say sorry for anything I said or did, I'm sorry. I guess it was just the shock that made me say those things, sorry." Albus shook his head slowly, walked up to Harry put his hands on Harry shoulders drawing Harry to stand up and pulled him into a hug. Harry didn't pulled out of the hug; he felt love and concern from Albus that he had ever seen with Sirius. Albus lifted some hair out of Harry's face,  
  
"Harry you don't need to say sorry at all, I understand. There is no reason to apologize okay?"  
  
Harry nodded and sat back down, and Albus sat at his desk.  
  
"Harry I know this may be a bit much to take but I have to tell you. There was more to the story why Voldemort wanted you gone. Remember how I said that Professor Trelawney made another prediction over a year ago, well she made this prediction 15 years ago, I still remember it perfectly,  
  
'Growing of Darkness, demise is near,  
  
Tiger, stag these of bravery, protection and brightness.  
  
Born under the lion, Light shines and protects but also suffers as Darkness grows.  
  
Solitary, isolated Light will grow, stronger than ever before in history,  
  
Will Lightness perish the Darkness or with it.  
  
Only Lightness and Darkness know, fate is undecided.  
  
Lightness is one and alone, the final battle rests in lights hands.'  
  
This prediction was unusual, all of the Order was working over time to understand it, we realized that the Tiger and the Stag was your parents and you were the light born under the lion as your star sign is Leo, as also you were the Heir of Gryffindor known for bravery and Ravenclaw was for your brightness. You are the lightness I'm shocked to say this but in the end it will be between you and Voldemort-" Albus went to say more but Harry stopped him,  
  
"I know, I've been told and I had a feeling that it would end up between him and me anyway. I decided to join the Order of the Phoenix and was wondering who is in the Order?" Albus went to say but was cut off again but not by Harry,  
  
"Well Godson of mine, there is me, Moony, Albus, Flitwick, McGonagall, Hagrid, Snape, Sprout, Mad-eye Moody, Bill Wealsey, Mundungus Fletcher and Arabella Figg." Said Sirius as he sat down next to Harry. Harry remembered the name Figg from somewhere than it clicked,  
  
"Sirius you don't mean mad old Mrs Figg down the street from the Dursleys?"  
  
Sirius smiled,  
  
"Yep, that's her. Just don't called her that to her, especially when she is carrying her wand. So I've notice you and Hermione kissing in the library, so is she your girlfriend now?" Sirius had the biggest smirk on his face. He knew that this would embarrass Harry plus to make it worse also having Albus Dumbledore in the room too. Harry face flushed red in embarrassment and looked down; trying not to let the two men see his face.  
  
"Harry you didn't answer, so are you two lovebirds now?" Sirius asked again, Harry lifted his face to see Sirius smirking like never before and Albus smiling at him.  
  
"Me and Hermione are going out, but please don't tell the world." Sirius smile grew if that was possible.  
  
"So how long have you and Hermione been going out? I read last year from Rita Skeeter that you and Hermione were-" Harry cut him off,  
  
"Me and Hermione have only been going since today, Rita Skeeter was lying last year." Harry said sharply. Sirius was going to tease Harry more but Albus Dumbledore silenced him,  
  
"That's enough Sirius, I always thought you and Hermione would be a couple. Now the Order of the Phoenix meeting should be starting soon." Said Albus.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
That's chapter 14!  
  
So it took a while I kinda had writers block with this story and I'm writing and planning a new story too, I don't know the title of it yet but it should be out soon.  
  
Thanks to everybody who reviewed! 


End file.
